Cosmic Love
by WitchWhite
Summary: Camus se encuentra en una de las misiones más difíciles de su vida y tiene miedo, esta aterrado y sufre por la Era de Acuario. Aioria y Afrodita se ven envueltos en la misma situación aunque ellos saben que van a sobrevivir, Camus quizá no. (Angustia, Drama, supernatural, suspenso) AfroditaxCamus AioriaxCamus (No es romance es ciencia ficción) FINALIZADO!
1. Estado de Transición

**Fic de despedida.**

 **Agradezco un montón a todos aquellos que han pasado a leer mis historias, a quienes han comentado y dando gracias al fanfiction porque, por medio del conocí gente increíble, gente amorosa y genial. A todos mis fandoms que participe, miles de gracias por todo.  
No resta más que continuar con mi viaje y proyectos personales.**

 **En esta fic plasme muchas de las cosas que me apasionan y gustan, excepto Camus, porque Camus no me gusta es el personaje que menos me agrada, sin embargo, es el elemento principal que desencadena todas las cosas que me gustan en este fic. ¿raro no? Lo sé, no me juzguen. Este fic tiene varias partes así que disfrútenlo, sobre todo los fans de este personaje.**

 **Fic inspirado en la llamada Era de Acuario.**

 **Advertencias:** _Lemon, yaoi, erotismo / Canon-Divergence (es decir que se sitúa dentro del canon de la historia pero de forma paralela)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor._

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Estado de Transición**

 _Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

 _So I stayed in the darkness with you_

Camus le confesó que estaba asustado. ¿Camus asustado? Camus que siempre es indiferente incluso con sus propias emociones; estaba a punto de colapsar su sistema nervioso. Pobre y desdichado Camus, no quería nada de esto. Lo oyó maldecir su constelación. No, Camus, no hagas eso, maldecir la constelación es igual a encerrar tu alma en el limbo; advirtió Afrodita. "¿Entonces, dime por qué? ¿Y si escapo, y si huyo? ¿Me ayudarías a escapar?" Sintió pena, porque Camus nunca ha expresado nada, él mismo consideraba a los sentimientos como estorbo.

Y sin embargo, ese terror desconocido que apresaba al guardián de la onceaba casa, lo infectó. Camus se estremecía como si una pistola apuntara su cabeza. Le recordó a los condenados a muerte, en la silla eléctrica, la guillotina, postrado en una camilla esperando la inyección letal. Era un suicidio, un asesinato, estaba condenado. O así lo considero.

― ¿Qué me sucederá?― preguntó Camus con nostalgia.

Afrodita no sabía que responder, aunque formaba parte de la mala suerte de Camus, ignoraba los acontecimientos sucesivos. Estaba con él porque tenía que pasar la transición de su signo al de él. Era otra víctima de la eclíptica.

― Milo, Milo dijo que tomaría mi lugar― desesperado recordó lo que el escorpio había prometido tres días atrás, cuando se enteró de su misión― Cambiaría el mismo curso de la Vía Láctea para posicionarla en escorpio y no verme sufrir. Tráelo, que lo haga él, que lo torturen a él y no a mí.

Sintió pena por su vecino, era egoísta al extremo de echar al fuego a uno de sus mejores amigos. También estaba confundido. El miedo era común. ¡Miedo! Ellos no conocían eso, hasta ahora. Un caballero no tiene miedo a nada, esta dispuestos siempre a entregar su vida. Miedo, esa palabra no existe para ellos. El miedo siempre es el aliado del guerrero, del mago y de todo aquel que no teme a la muerte. Afrodita ya no sabía cómo tranquilizarlo, debían darse prisa. La noche apenas empezaba y ellos aún no…

― No quiero esto… no lo quiero― sus lágrimas cayeron dentro de la armadura helada, creando pequeñas escarchas al caer en el metal.

Afrodita se sintió privilegiado por conocer el lado blando de alguien tan indiferente a la vida. Dio pequeños golpecitos en la espalda a modo de consuelo. Porque no había palabras que salvaran su agonía. ¿Cómo decirle a las plantas que un día se secarán? Era el curso natural. Shion se lo dijo. "Es tu destino"

― Debo… debo prepararme― se alejó del sueco ― es, es la misión más importante de mi vida― dijo con seguridad.

Aquello era más un castigo que una misión, un tormento. Pobre Camus, tuvo la mala suerte de nacer en el siglo XX y pagar las consecuencias de la civilización. Tuvo la mala suerte de nacer bajo la constelación que cambiará el rumbo de la galaxia. Afrodita sabía que sobreviviría, era fuerte, decidido y frío. Eso debía ser suficiente, ¿cierto? Y es que su misión no era sencilla, iba más allá de romperse la madre con algún hijo de puta o viajar para encontrar reliquias y defender dioses. En esa misión iba toda su existencia, cuerpo, alma, esencia, energía. Para Camus fue un sacrificio y es que, la forma en que se realizaría todo el evento era un ritual que lo remontó a las épocas donde: ritual=sacrificio. Era francés, sabía de eso, conocía los procesos ritualisticos. No quería convertirse en el buey sacrificado al diablo mientras la humanidad danzaba alrededor de su cadáver y bebían vino.

Él nació bajo el signo de Acuario y gracias a ello obtuvo el poder de la constelación, las llaves del templo de aguador, el don del frío y la bendición del cosmos. Porque es la constelación la que elige al caballero. Fue Beta Aquarii la que quiso renacer en Camus. Camus cree que fue por nacer pelirrojo, por sus jodidas pecas y ser francés. Ser pelirrojo era de mala suerte en su tierra natal, a muchos los asesinaban por tener el color del fuego. ¿Por qué? Nadie sabe, sólo el universo y sus leyes. Ahora viajaría al lugar de donde todo proviene, el origen de los seres vivos ya sean infra-extra terrestres, de dimensiones, de cualquier parte del espacio. Atravesaría multiplanos dimensionales para llegar a la fuente creadora. Formar parte del Todo por un tiempo. ¡Mira, el Kybalion y la cábala tenían razón! Su alma abandonaría su cuerpo, haría un enorme viaje astral al centro de la Galaxia, eso fue lo que entendió. Taladrarían su cerebro con un montón de imágenes y colorearían su corazón, arrancarían lo que no necesita y luego lo arrojarían de regreso a la Tierra para trabajar como pudiera. Y seguro lo castigarían por maldecir la constelación.

― Lo que más me aterra no es el hecho de ir ― comentó Camus caminando a la habitación de Afrodita, donde él ya había adornado el sitio para la transición. Un hermoso camino de pétalos de rosa y velas azules― es que, todo lo sentiré, percibiré aromas, sonidos, tacto... Nadie sabe qué sucederá exactamente. ― Su voz se entrecortaba― y me dolerá, el Patriarca me lo dijo. Cuando despierte todo mi cuerpo dolerá como si me hubieran herido, atravesado lanzas, disparado balas, roto mis huesos. No podré pelear, seré un maldito estorbo. ¡No quiero ser un inútil!

Sus gritos debieron escucharse hasta la sala del Patriarca o quizá más lejos. Camus estaba furioso, pudo congelar el Santuario y dejarlos como estatuas de hielo para siempre. La temperatura comenzó a bajar, la escarcha apareció lentamente en las paredes y las armaduras. Camus cerró los puños y antes de estrellarlos contra un pilar, Afrodita lo abrazó para ahogar su grito y las malas palabras. La cabeza pelirroja quedo en su pecho. Camus no se movió, su cuerpo se tensó. Sintió el calor de un signo de agua, una especie de vapor humeante por todo su cuerpo. Justo lo que necesitaba, que algo ardiera y derritiera sus estúpidos cubitos que rodaban en sus mejillas. Lo abrazó más fuerte, intercambiando el miedo por paz.

El guardián de la última casa enredó sus dedos en la mata roja. Con cuidado, como si tuviera un objeto frágil en sus manos, levantó su rostro para besar su frente, los ojos y terminar con un suave beso en los labios. Camus estaba ahí para hacer el amor, tener sexo, follar, como quiera llamarle.

Ese era el proceso de transición.

Los anteriores caballeros de Piscis habían dejado sus energías en la armadura. La armadura tiene vida, ella sabe, ha visto y contiene la información de la Era de Piscis. La que se acaba, la que abandona la Tierra y deja a la humanidad sumida en un exorcismo. En ella nació el A.C y el D.C. La armadura de piscis está ansiosa por tirar esa mierda en otro lado. Fatigada por tanta miseria y resurrección. Ciclos constantes que no la dejaban en paz y transmitía todos esos cambios a sus portadores. De milagro Afrodita no se volvió loco cuando por primera vez la vistió.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, sentía a los peces moverse en su estómago. Uno le hablaba de lo material y el otro de lo espiritual. Después se acostumbró. Shion le explicó que pronto dejaría de sentirse como un bote de basura.

Por ello se cansaba a veces de cargar la armadura y mientras abría la boca de Camus para meter su lengua, pensaba en ello. En lo que él cargaría de ahora en adelante y los sucesores de Acuario hasta que, de la misma forma un Acuario hiciera la transición a Capricornio y así sucesivamente hasta que la galaxia explote.

― Déjame tomar aire― la voz de Camus fue ronca― no estoy acostumbrado a esto― Fue entonces que de sus ojos cayó la misma cascada del aguador que representaba― se amable Afrodita.

― Discúlpame, pensé que tú… ya habías hecho esto antes.

Para Afrodita era normal tener sexo. Era un hombre de veintitrés años y aunque no lo pareciera, tenía experiencia, no sólo con mujeres si no con hombres. No lo veía desagradable, para él, el cuerpo era un altar, un devocionario al que se debe atender y bendecir. Shura y Death Mask compartían esa idea y a veces terminaba con uno de ellos en la cama o con los dos al mismo tiempo; si estaba de buen humor. Camus lo ignoraba así como la mayor parte del Santuario. Afrodita al igual que sus compañeros, eran discretos en esos temas. A nadie le debe importar lo que hagan con sus culos y falos.

― No, tampoco he estado con una mujer si te lo preguntas― respondió Camus sonrojado― debes saber que el sexo siempre me asusto.

― Lo siento, seré más amable ― respondió cansado. Tampoco quería indagar. Camus era extraño, no le pareció rara su confesión.

"Sólo espero que no seas frígido porque te va a doler mucho" pensó al mirarlo. Camus era atractivo. Su cuerpo delgado y macizo, con pecas que le daban un aire inocente. Ahora las mejillas estaban del mismo color que su cabello y le daba ternura. Cuando era niño no podía estar mucho tiempo en el sol porque su piel era delicada, hasta que Shion le dio un par de ungüentos y se acostumbró al calor mediterráneo. Por eso le venía bien el hielo y la frialdad, se asociaba con su carácter y con Acuario.

― Quítate sólo el arnés y la falda de la armadura― ordenó Afrodita haciendo lo mismo.

Con las manos temblorosas, Camus obedeció. Miró al suelo antes que el dorso de Afrodita. La blancura de su piel brillaba y olía a rosas con sal. Sintió el aire fresco que se coló por la ventana abierta. Afuera las estrellas brillaban intensamente, como si cada una quisiera alumbrarle sólo a él. El tacto de las manos tibias de Afrodita en su pecho le dio escalofríos. Comenzó a sentir un frío espantoso, sus huesos dolían, las piernas se entumían y miró asustado a su compañero.

No había manera de echarse atrás. Bien sabía que la energía magnética nacía del acto sexual y era considerada la más poderosa. Por ella se transmitía toda clase de información, toda clase de conocimiento y sobre todo poder. Alienar la serpiente que corre desde la base de la espina dorsal hasta la cabeza, era un acto que sólo los más experimentados en el manejo del cosmos-energía, podían manejar.

Respiró agitado al sentir como su miembro era acariciado y lamido por Afrodita. Sus finos dedos con manicura abrían paso dentro de él. A su mente llegaron imágenes extrañas, acontecimientos lejanos y los peces nadando por el espacio. ¿Eso era la transición?

De repente, soltaba gemidos cuando Afrodita tocaba puntos clave y sonreía. Camus permaneció todo el tiempo sobre la cama. Todo lo hizo Afrodita, desde enseñarle a besar, a tocar su cuerpo y el suyo propio, a abrir la boca para recibir su semilla. Sus piernas y su cuerpo temblaron al sentir como entraba Afrodita con delicadeza y suavidad. Después todo se quedó en blanco y gemía fuerte bajo sus brazos.

Casi imposible creer que un hombre con aspecto tan delicado fuese una máquina para coger. Su cuerpo se abrió completamente a su compañero. No sólo para satisfacerse si no para dejar correr y fluir la energía sobre su cuerpo.

Camus se encontró pidiendo más, acariciando el sedoso cabello celeste que caía sobre él. Sus piernas aprensaron sus caderas, obligándolo a ahondar más en él. Sin creer en esa nueva faceta suya que mantuvo oculta, encerrada bajo llave porque lo consideraba denigrante. Ahora su cuerpo se estremecía con cada caricia. Quería sentir más ese hormigueo en su abdomen, la presión sobre sus puntos sensibles, escondidos entre sus órganos. Por eso gritaba más, rogaba por más, hasta que se descargaba sobre su abdomen y Afrodita quedaba exhausto.

Durante toda la noche hicieron el amor. Afrodita le enseñó no sólo el toque de un hombre si no muchas tácticas sexuales. A mitad de los descansos, Camus se encontró tocándose así mismo tratando de revivir todas esas sensaciones que se perdió por miedo. Luego, retomaban las acciones y Camus cerraba los ojos, dejándose envolver por los suaves movimientos de Afrodita y su aroma.

Estaba satisfecho que él fuese el primero.

Por la mañana, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que llegó a su mente fue su infancia. Su madre sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras fumaba. Él la miraba esperando una palabra. Su madre siempre fue así, indiferente y resignada a cuidarlo. Era hijo de la amante de un escritor fracasado que después de escribir tres libros, su carrera cayó por culpa de ellos. Cuando llegó al Santuario fue la excusa perfecta para olvidar su triste pasado. Su padre lo visitaba pocas veces. Le daba dinero a su madre y jugaba con él. Sus ojos eran tristes y expresaban su necesidad de morir. Hasta que finalmente se suicidó cuando Camus tenía cinco años, meses antes de llegar a Grecia. Pensar en su familia le produjo felicidad, aunque no haya sido la mejor. Aceptó que su madre se convirtió en un fantasma que aparecía ante él sólo para divertirse. Aún recuerda la felicidad que le causó al saber que ya no tendría que cuidar de él. "Será lo mejor, al menos con ustedes comerá decentemente. Me han quitado un gran peso" Dijo su madre. Antes de irse lo besó en la frente, nunca antes había sentido un beso tan frio y patético.

Su tristeza fue falsa así como su "Te extrañaré, Camus"

Había querido borrar ese doloroso hecho. Su madre nunca lo quiso y si lo hizo, fue de la forma más cruda e irresponsable. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que nació, sólo para atar a su padre. Aunque de nada sirvió, él nunca dejo a su familia y se terminó muriendo por cobarde.

Al menos él era un caballero y tenía honor.

Antes de las diez de la mañana, Afrodita lo bañó en su tina de porcelana. Con sales y lociones. Un aroma floral y mentolado lo hizo sus pirar. Con la misma delicadeza que le hizo el amor, lavó sus cabellos rojos, la espalda, el pecho y finalmente los pies. Con los pies tuvo especial cuidado. Pasó una tela blanca y mientras enjuagaba, los besó. Camus no se atrevió a preguntar el motivo de ese acto, pero sintió la misma sensación orgásmica cuando el sexo.

La iniciación estaba terminada.

― Ahora estás listo― le dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa triste al terminar la transición.

Una parte de él no quiso dejarlo ir, por eso hizo todo con lentitud. Los minutos para Camus eran una vida. No pudo evitar no sentir pena. El miedo que sentía el acuariano no debía ser sobrevalorado. Era terror puro. Donde ni la mente, el cuerpo, ni el alma respondían. Su piel se erizó de sólo pensar que Camus no regresará jamás.

― Huelo a lavanda― comentó Camus al aspirar su cabello. Quiso cambiar la conversación.

Afrodita no le respondió, volvió a besarlo. La confianza que se creó entre ellos había rotó todos las paredes, incluso podían comunicarse sin palabras. Una mirada, una caricia, bastaría para saberse. Como dos viejos amantes. Afrodita lo despidió antes de que subiera al templo del patriarca, donde desayunaría antes de la procesión.

Lo vio desaparecer entre las escaleras que daban a la Sala del Patriarca. Su andar era lento, no quería llegar a su destino, deseaba que se detuviera el tiempo por cada paso. Afrodita hizo lo imposible para que le pese tanto. Pobre Camus, iba a sacrificarse por el mundo, ¡no!, por el sistema solar.

Era el elegido.

 **-o-**

 **Sí les interesa más saber sobre la era de Acuario, existen algunos sitios y videos donde a grandes rasgos les pueden informar. Mientras tanto gracias, si llegaron hasta aquí es por algo.**

 **Al ser mi último fic me gustaría saber sus impresiones. Sin más saludos y gracias por leer.**


	2. La Polaridad

_**Muchas gracias por haber leído esta locura y los rews que hay de esta en varias plataformas. Saludos y continuando con la secuencia. Les recuerdo que si tienen algunas dudas sobre la extraña temática del fic, pueden decirme y con confianza les responderé.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Shonen Ai_

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La polaridad**

 _And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

 _I tried to find the sound_

No quiso decirle a Afrodita que a su armadura le salieron alfileres que atravesaron su piel, inyectando un líquido invisible muy doloroso. Tampoco que los puntos clave de la constelación de Acuario se sentían calientes en su cuerpo. Como hierro fundido en su piel. Por eso caminaba cansado, sin ánimos. Su cuerpo sentía los estragos de esa fuerte energía cósmica, difusa que lo confundía cada vez más. Caminar era casi un milagro así como sostenerse en pie. Respirar le parecía algo imposible, cada bocanada le causaba tos. Intentó pensar en algo agradable para mitigar la fatiga, fue imposible. Su mente ya no era suya, no existían pensamientos propios; una masa de imágenes lo abrumó. Donde la Tierra vibraba con un sonido agudo, la gente gritaba en muchos idiomas, la capa invisible que nadie notaba sobre ellos se convertía en una masa asquerosa similar al smog, pero era maldad. Escuchó su nombre, las almas sabían que existía, pedían ayuda.

Era su salvador.

Tapar sus oídos no le ayudó, las voces venían de la armadura, la armadura conectada a la constelación, la constelación mira a Camus con pena… Un zumbido en el oído derecho le hizo detener el paso. Comenzó a salir sangre y un líquido verdoso. En su mano quedo la prueba de que se estaba deshaciendo por dentro. Un guardia se acercó para conocer su estado.

― ¡No te acerques a él!― exclamó una mujer desde la entrada a la sala del Patriarca―… nadie debe acercarse a él― repitió con tristeza.

El guardia retrocedió asustado. Camus miró a la joven rubia que lo observó con fijeza. La había visto un par de veces, ella también controlaba el hielo. Dos veces se acercó a él para pedir un consejo. A Camus no le agradaba, era una Saintia con delirios de princesa.

Antes de conducirlo al comedor, hizo una reverencia, como si Camus fuese un monarca, un rey que regresaba fracasado de una batalla. Una enorme mesa y tres sillas lo esperaban. Katya, la Saintia que advirtió al guardia no tocarlo, le invitó a sentarse a un extremo de la mesa rectangular. Shion lo miró compasivo. Saori estaba al centro. Varios mayordomos sirvieron el desayuno. Camus seguía con la molestia de las agujas que salían de la armadura. Su sangre estaba pesada, espesa. Sus emociones eran licuadas de tal forma que le provocaban nauseas. Las voces cesaron. Al parecer mantenerse ocupado evitaba oírlas.

― No tengo hambre― se disculpó al ver el plato de fruta y un vaso de leche frente a él.

Shion lo ignoró y bebió café. Saori estaba concentrada eligiendo la fruta en su plato. Ambos anfitriones estaban relajados o eso parecía. Lo hicieron sentir insignificante, su pesar no era comparado con el de ellos. Camus no era de los que reprocharan, atendía las órdenes más por responsabilidad que por ser servicial. Ser fiel a Athena no era su regla, a veces ya no sabía porque peleaba. Se estaba convirtiendo en su padre y el existencialismo era la primera señal.

Por eso las preguntas quedaban en segundo plano, aunque sus respuestas fueron resueltas aquella mañana cuando Shion los citó a todos para informarles la "contingencia". Ése alboroto estelar que no dejó dormir a ninguno de los doce caballeros. Aquel llamado cósmico les produjo jaquecas, nauseas, cambios alterados de conciencia y ánimos. Camus se convirtió en el compañero incomodo de la clase, el sabelotodo, el lamebotas del profesor, el soplón, el gordito al que todos hacían bromas.

Todo fue su culpa.

Luego de explicarles sobre _"Las Eras Zodiacales"_ Así como los planetas giran de forma elíptica alrededor del Sol, nuestro sistema solar tarda 25,000 años en dar la vuelta a Alcyone, el Sol central. La Galaxia da vuelta al contrario de las manecillas del reloj, es por ello que va en retroceso; se aleja de Piscis para pasar por Acuario. Con ayuda de un mapa estelar les mostró los diferentes sistemas solares de la Galaxia. El que pertenecía a la Tierra estaba por debajo de seis soles: Coeleno, Teygeta, Electra, Maya, Atlas y Marope. En el centro, Alcyone. Todo ese conjunto fue denominado _las Pleyades_. Una banda de fotones atravesaba Alcyone y las constelaciones de Leo y Acuario. Todo lo que no era cubierto por los fotones se le llama Noche Galáctica. En la Noche Galáctica se encontraban los diez signos restantes. Ellos estaban a salvo, relativamente.

La constelación de Acuario tiene 146 estrellas y 21 son las más importantes. Cada uno de esos cuerpos celestes recibe la energía fotónica. Cada una de ellas le transmite a Camus lo que perciben, el calor, la fuerza, el magnetismo de esa lluvia energética. La confusión, las explosiones moleculares, la ausencia de materia oscura, la luz. Para más fácil de entender, el universo necesita un decodificador de toda la información cuántica y energética que se obtiene de estos fotones. Al ser Acuario quien recibe la mayor parte… A Camus se le asignó el puesto de decodificador humano, por ser el avatar, por su alma conectada a las estrellas.

Los seres vivos son estrellas diminutas que brillan con luz propia, conectados entre sí y con los astros.

Son más luz que masa sólida.

Entendieron que no sólo era portar una armadura dorada y obtener los favores de la casa guardiana, era padecer, sentir y amortiguar los golpes energéticos que se presentaran en la misma. Por otra parte, Camus sospechó que había más cosas que Shion no quería contar.

En eso consista la era de Acuario, en un "reinado" que debe unir a la humanidad. Un desarrollo interno, social, cultural, científico y tecnológico en cada individuo. Tiene que ver la conciencia cósmica.

"Al menos ya sabemos que su existencia tiene un propósito" Oyó decir a Shaka con su voz suavecita, con la que susurra a Buda. No se defendió, no tuvo caso. Todos estarían de lado de Shaka. Podía sentir sus cosmos huraños hacia él. Señalándolo como el gran problema del Santuario. Involucrando a todos a una situación nueva, extraña y ajena. Una parte de él quiso entenderlos, todo llegó de imprevisto. Ellos no comprendían la realidad como él lo hacia en ese momento. Para ellos sólo era un estorbo.

Era el apestado.

― ¿Por qué nadie puede acercarse a mí? ― preguntó jugando con un tenedor.

― Cuando los artesanos crean piezas únicas, con materiales preciosos y caros, no quieren que nadie las toque, se mancillan. Algo parecido pasa con los cuarzos. ¿Has trabajado con cuarzos?― Camus asintió. En Siberia existía una cueva misteriosa que albergaba ese tipo de minerales. Su energía neutra se podía mezclar con la suya, lo habían ayudado a estabilizar su estado de ánimo― digamos te que sucede lo mismo. Eres la artesanía más hermosa del sistema solar, eres un cuarzo recién nacido. Digamos que no puede tocarte ninguna impureza. Si pudiera, te encierro en una burbuja para que ni las partículas de aire te tocaran…

La declaración pasó a ser una amenaza, al menos así lo percibió. Suspiró resignado. Observó el desayuno: huevos fritos, pan tostado, mermelada de durazno, café, leche y ensalada de frutas. Dudó en tocar una manzana, quizá también ésta lo ensuciaría. Su vida paso a ser el vestido nuevo que una madre rica que compra a su hija.

― A pesar de que eres el avatar de Acuarius, sigues siendo humano, tu cerebro no será capaz de procesar la explicación. Confórmate con saber que todo lo que vivas son procesos naturales. No vas a morir ― explicó Saori con mucha tranquilidad― Probablemente cuando estés en Alcyone lo averigües.

Estaba cansándose de las metáforas e información entre líneas. Lo trataban como idiota, como si no estuviera preparado. Había visto y sabía demasiado. A decir verdad, Camus era de los más intelectuales en el Santuario. Desde niño leía, conocía las estrellas y sabía usar el telescopio estelar. Los mapas y las coordenadas eran conocidos por él igual que un doctor en ciencias. Que Athena dijera que su cerebro no sería capaz de procesar la información, lo hirió.

― Sólo quiero saber que me sucederá exactamente― se dirigió a Shion. No quiso confiar en la diosa, la acusaba de débil y sobre todo de no tener consideraciones con ellos, sus caballeros.

― Desayuna, Camus. Debes tener algo en el estómago o tu cuerpo no resistirá. Por favor ― fue la respuesta del Pontífice que ponía mermelada a su tostada.

Ante la orden demasiado paciente y cariñosa, obedeció. Echaba revista al comportamiento de la diosa. Estaba concentrada en su alimento. Suspiró fastidiado. ¿Por qué no eran claros?

― Pregunta a la constelación, Camus― dijo Saori. Sus ojos reflejaban pena― después de todo yo sólo tome prestadas las estrellas para cuidar la Tierra. Ustedes, no me servían a mí, sino a ella. Piénsalo, Camus. Tu estrella guardiana es tu mismo destino. Ella tiene la respuesta.

Tomar prestadas las constelaciones fue una respuesta acida. Ella se lavaba las manos. ¿Y todo lo que ellos han hecho por ella? Para que al final no sea a ella a quien deban rendirle honores, era la Tierra. La Tierra siempre fue el principal propósito. Camus sabía que Saori era un arquetipo de la misma, algo que debía representarse. Diosa de la Sabiduría finalmente.

― Acuario va a reinar por 25,000 años la Vía Láctea― dijo Shion trayéndolo de regreso al ahora.

¿Reinar? No tenía ganas de ser monarca. La responsabilidad estaba mellando en su cerebro y por primera vez en su vida, quiso escapar.

Un guerrero siempre escoge sus batallas.

Saori le dedicó una sonrisa conmovedora, como si hubiera hecho algo bondadoso. Cuando todo iba contra su voluntad. ¿Debía seguir? ¿Debía ponerse de pie y seguir?

― No tendrías de que preocuparte si mueres, Camus. ― Nunca había escuchado hablar a Saori de aquella manera tan frívola, era como verse en un espejo. Alguna vez se comportó igual con amigos y alumnos― De cualquier manera tu alma ni siquiera es terrestre. Puedes morir en paz y volver a donde perteneces. Esto es una misión que todos los Caballeros Dorados deben aceptar. Es parte de su ciclo astral. Deja las quejas y prepárate.

― ¿A dónde pertenezco? Estas diciendo que soy un alíen o algo similar― Camus perdió la compostura y se enfrentó a la diosa, a la Tierra, al destino que representaba Saori.

― Ahora entiendes porque hay cosas que no se te pueden revelar… Tu cerebro no está preparado. Termina el desayuno, Camus. Aioria vendrá por ti en unos momentos.

Hablaba como si fuese su madre, la profesora del colegio, una institutriz amargada que quería que todo se hiciera en tiempo y forma conforme a sus deseos. Shion seguía inmóvil, bebiendo café como el padre que deja la educación a la madre y se dedica a proveer. A su pesar, comprendió lo que dijo Saori. No estaba listo para entender, pero si para sufrir.

― No vas a morir, Camus, ningún caballero dorado a muerto en este proceso, te lo he dicho. Aunque el dolor será real y crudo.

Shion y Saori se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Ambos compartían la misma mentira, la oscuridad y un placer mínimo por lastimarlo. Eso pensó Camus antes de salir. Ninguno entendió sus sentimientos. Pensó que se trataba de una lección porque Camus siempre fue indiferente a los sentimientos ajenos… Aún no le perdonaban haber hundido el barco de la mamá de Hyoga. ¿Cómo podía sentirse mal por eso? Camus sólo respetaba sus decisiones porque tenían un motivo real a su juicio. La indiferencia de Saori lo lastimó, su orgullo quedo derrumbado por la misma diosa que protegía, traicionado por la fe.

* * *

De nuevo, Aioria estaría con él, como lo ha estado desde que empezó todo. El primer día no se separó de él como lo ordenó Shion. Día y noche a su lado, como una sombra, como una posesión demoniaca, excepto aquel día con Afrodita. Para Aioria también era incomodo, pero obedecía las reglas del Patriarca como a su hermano y a su diosa.

Se comportaba como un sirviente, un esclavo de lujo que al mismo tiempo fungía como celador. Lo conocía casi nada. Sabía que tenía un ego muy grande y le sobraban espejos en su habitación. En el pasado la muerte de su hermano lo había convertido en un animal salvaje. Su rebeldía molestaba a todos porque no cumplía las órdenes y se regía por su propio código. En la adolescencia se vio envuelto en un par de peleas para defender el honor de su familia. Hasta que aceptó con rabia que no podía ir en contra del sistema y aguantó las ofensas. Con su ego herido se aisló en el templo de Leo y sólo cuando debía ir a misiones salía. Era engreído y vanidoso, pero en esos momentos, era humilde y servicial. Hablaban muy poco. Camus no encontró que pudieran tener en común. La vanidad de Aioria lo asqueaba y a Aioria la mente fría y calculadora de Camus lo ahuyentaba.

Incompatibles.

Aunque la rueda zodiacal indicara que compaginaban. Los únicos que obedecían a esa regla eran Saga y Aioros y tal vez Shura y Death Mask pero lo dudaba, él último era una avalancha de emociones y neurosis.

Aioria leía un par de hojas que Shion le entregó. Lo había visto leerlas desde que se le dio la orden de acompañarlos a todas partes. No le tomó importancia hasta ese momento que Aioria estaba bastante concentrado y casi sangraba por la nariz por el uso de su masa gris. No es que Aioria fuera torpe, digamos que era lento en aprender la teoría, porque en la práctica se le daban bien las peleas y destruir ciudades.

― ¿Qué es?― preguntó Camus interesado. Se sentó a su lado en las escaleras de Acuario.

― La información cósmica― respondió avergonzado, sus mejillas bronceadas tuvieron un rosa pálido.

Seguía siendo ése mismo niño infantil que para todo preguntaba "¿por qué?" Seguía a Shura y Aioros a todas partes como un perrito sin hogar. A veces conmovía, a veces quería estrellar su cara en la pared para que dejara de ser tan inmaduro.

― Esta bien, entiendo que sea complicado para ti.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Que soy idiota! ― exclamó. Tal vez debía seguir ordenes de servicio y cortesía con Camus, pero su orgullo estaba por encima― No lo soy, es sólo que no comprendo que tengo que ver en esto. ¡Tú eres él que se va a ir al…!― de pronto al darse cuenta de su falta de respeto, Aioria palideció y como si hubiera cometido un gran error, se disculpó inclinando su cabeza.

― Esta bien.

En otras instancias, Camus lo hubiera enfrentado, quizá dos o tres golpes por irrespetuoso pero lo dejo pasar. Aioria estaba asustado, no tanto como él, pero sus ojos tenían un temblor familiar. Camus reconoció que él sí fue una víctima, pobre Aioria, no tiene tanta experiencia en batalla, siempre piensa en otros, cuida niños huérfanos y busca la forma de verse a escondidas con la amazona del Águila. Todo el Santuario lo sabe. Es tan infantil. La culpa siempre la tendrá Aioros.

― ¿Por qué estoy involucrado? ― lanzó la pregunta al aire, mirando el cielo, esperando que el Sol, su satélite regente, le respondiera. Al menos él sí hablaba con sus astros.

― ¿Por qué Aioria? Shion dijo que el eje emocional del zodiaco está formado por Leo y Acuario. Una relación basada en Calor-Frío. ― recordó Camus― Leo necesita razonar sus emociones para que sean posibles y Acuario necesita el fuego de Leo para aproximarse al mundo y participar en él. La Polaridad.

Aioria dejo las hojas en el suelo y miró a Camus fijamente. Algo en él estaba cambiando, su cosmo no se sentía similar al de los otros. Tenía una especie de diamantina alrededor de la armadura y sus cabellos rojos producían un resplandor similar al rubí.

Camus era hermoso.

No encontró otra palabra para describirlo. Sus ojos azules eran profundos y metálicos, de una redondez perfecta. Al mirarlos fue como asomarse a la bóveda celeste y encontrar a Urano rotando sobre su mismo eje. Urano "ουρανός"en su lengua significa cielo. El poderoso Urano esposo de Gea, padre de los Titanes, creador de todo lo que existe.

Urano el firmamento.

Urano el padre primigenio.

Urano y su lluvia de diamantes, que Camus repetía cada que lloraba.

Tenía sentido que Camus guardara Acuario y que Acuario tuviera como satélite regente Urano. En su mente dispersa, Aioria asocio esto con una catástrofe o mucho peor. ¿Y si Camus es Urano? Eso lo convertiría a él mismo en Zeus o en Apolo. Rayos y Sol, elementos que Aioria utiliza como energías primordiales. Confundido volvió a buscar en los ojos de Camus una respuesta pero se encontró con más preguntas.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Camus al notar la palidez de su rostro. El miedo que destiló Aioria era similar al suyo, por eso pudo olerlo― Al menos compartes mi temor. No estoy solo en esto ― el león se mantuvo observándolo, encontrando más elementos míticos― aunque tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Quien hará todo seré yo― las mejillas de Aioria volvieron a colorearse. Había algo en Camus que le produjo un sentimiento conocido, algo que sólo sentía con Marín― ¿Tú hermano está preocupado por ti? Supongo que sí… eso hacen los hermanos, eso hace la familia normal. Tú y Aioros son la única familia funcional que conozco y la de Milo. ¿Conoces a las cinco hermanas de Milo? Me desesperan.

Aioria había escuchado hablar de la familia de Milo, su padre era comerciante y tenía cinco hermanas mayores que ciertamente eran alocadas, pero nunca peligrosas y desde hace años no se aparecían. Probablemente ya estaban casadas y con familia. Aioros por otra parte, no sentía temor por la nueva tarea que Shion le encomendó.

― Aioros sabe que estaré bien, confía en mí.

Aunque sabía que nadie estaba preocupado por él, salvo Shion pero era la misma preocupación que tenía una empresa por la salud de su empleado, pues no querría pagar demasiado el seguro. Y Milo, pero la preocupación de Milo era a causa de la costumbre. Si Camus se iba, ¿con quién conversaría, a quien iría a joder, quien más lo soportaría? Milo era egoísta. Aun así estaba agradecido por su amistad. La mayoría le había dado migajas de cariño, por su actitud soberbia e indiferente. El mismo se rodeó de soledad, conviviendo con la capa de hielo que nacía del templo de Acuario.

― Es bueno escucharlo― después de aquella noche con Afrodita no había notado el cambio en él. Las emociones que creyó dispersas e inexistentes se hacían presentes. Estaba cambiando, debió ser… Afrodita también le paso parte de la dulzura y la compasión de Piscis o sólo era el efecto secundario de haber tenido sexo.

En silencio, contemplaron el ocaso. A Aioria le gustaba mucho la vista desde las últimas casas, podía ver el mar azul y el reflejo anaranjado que pintaba el Sol. Fundiéndose en uno. Amaba su tierra porque era tranquila y cálida.

― Grecia es bellísima― dijo Aioria sonriendo.

El francés no podía opinar igual, aún tenía problemas para adaptarse al verano. Su piel pálida seguía pintándose de rojo si estaba mucho tiempo expuesto al Sol. Aunque reconocía que Grecia tenía un viento fresco y noches calmadas. Al menos no corrían almas en pena como en Paris.

Poco a poco cayó la noche en silencio. Las estrellas brillaron y cada una ocupó su posición, formando las constelaciones. Los dos caballeros miraron el cielo estrellado. La bóveda celeste se abrió a su paso, logrando ver la Vía Láctea. Era una postal incierta, magnética y atrayente.

― En unas horas voy a estar ahí― señaló un punto cualquiera― ¿no te parece que la Vía Láctea es como una enorme vagina?― esperaba que al menos Aioria supiera de que estaba hablando.

― Tendría sentido, todos neceamos de una.

Pocas veces Aioria era expresivo con extraños. Ya no era el mimo pequeñín que regalaba sonrisas a todos sin distinción. Ahora guardaba su afecto para privilegiados y por quienes sentía condescendencia. Por Camus sentía mucha y también misericordia. La misma compasión que se le tiene a un inocente condenado a muerte.

― Si no regreso… al menos di que entendí la lección. Ser un amargado no trae nada bueno― Camus tenía un sentido del humor muy agrio, como su persona. Aioria no sonrió.

Las lágrimas de Camus cayeron involuntariamente. Al caer se convertían en pequeños copos brillantes similares a diamantes. Al notarlo Camus los deshizo con sus manos. A veces se sentía como un animal fantástico más que ser humano. Para Aioria tener esa habilidad era impresionante. La comparó con la suya, cargarse de energía bajo el Sol para darle más potencia a sus ataques. Tomaba baños de Sol a medio día cuando sus rayos son más intensos, sentía en su cuerpo la vitalidad que le ofrecía.

Los signos de fuego se alimentan del Sol.

Tal vez por eso Camus era triste, le faltaba la energía solar. Por eso siempre parecía enfermo y de malas todo el tiempo. Aunque en esos momentos era patético, dejándose arrastrar por la nostalgia y la poca fe que tenía en sí mismo. El miedo lo estaba consumiendo, podía sentirlo. Ambos sufrían de ese mal pero Camus estaba al borde de la locura. No demostrarlo, era una de sus habilidades.

Shion le dijo que lo cuidara, que lo siguiera, que le atendiera como sirviente, amigo, amante, criado, padre, hijo, hermano. Shion le ordenó mantener estable a Camus, que no desmoronara. "Mantenlo fuerte. Dale ánimos" fueron sus palabras. Aioria lo hacía siempre en el coliseo, con los aprendices, con Seiya y los demás, a Marin la alentaba a ser mejor día a día. Sabía cómo hacerlo, fue una de las enseñanzas de Aioros. Sin embargo, Camus no necesitaba una palmada en el hombro para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, ni un equipo de animadores. Camus necesitaba creer. La confianza personal es algo que se quiebra fácilmente. A pesar que Camus era el hombre más seguro y frío que había conocido, estaba hecho un polvo de diamantes. Una paradoja de mal gusto hasta para él.

― Sé que no es mucho o tal vez no sirva de nada, pero…― Aioria dejó caer su mano gruesa y fuerte sobre la mano delgada y fría del acuariano― estaré ahí. No te voy a soltar, Camus. ¡Lo juro!

Desde niño, Camus no tenía amigos, no creía en ellos. Era un lazo fácil de romper. Milo podía considerarse su único amigo pero a veces se fastidiaba de él porque era temperamental e irracional, casi como Aioria, pero él tenía ese fuego que necesitaba para derretir su apatía. Escuchar su voz sincera y las palabras "No te voy a soltar" lo hicieron creer, confiar. Tal vez por eso lo enviaron a él y no a Shura, Mu o Aldebarán. Era el pequeño Aioria que se había convertido en un león rugiente.

Alguien que sabía cómo hacer arder su cosmos, quemar su signo de fuego para calentar todo el zodiaco. Él era fuego que incendiaba, un fuego que devastaba campos, pueblos. Era más fuerte que Mu y Aioros. El calor de Aioria podía quemar si no se tenía el suficiente cuidado. Camus sintió como su corazón ardía bajo las llamas de una parrilla.

Aioria quemaba.

― Sostendré tu mano. ¡Estaré ahí! Seré tu ancla― su mano se convirtió en garra y apresó sus dedos.

El pequeño león decía aquello como si le hablara a un cachorro, a un niño de diez años. Era sumamente adorable. No se resistió a besarlo. Los labios de Aioria eran cálidos y su aliento también. Ese chico nunca había padecido el frío, ese chico no sabe lo que es necesitar cubrirse de la nieve. Aioria sorprendido aceptó el beso como agradecimiento. La lengua de Camus era fría y serpenteaba en su paladar, parecía buscar algo. El beso llevó a un abrazo. Una ventisca helada agitó los cabellos de Camus y erizó la piel de Aioria. Abrió los ojos confundido por el acto. Sin darse cuenta creó una sutil esfera alrededor de ellos con su cosmo para que no afectara la tormenta de nieve que apareció de la nada. Cubiertos por esa especie de calefacción, miraron atónitos.

― Esto saldrá en las noticias, Camus. Debes detenerlo.

― No lo he hecho yo… pero quiero seguir besándote, tal vez se detenga o la derritas con tu calor.

El segundo beso fue más apasionado, entregándose a la pequeña acción que, para sorpresa de Camus hizo desaparecer la ventisca. Algo diferente percibió el acuario; no era como con Afrodita. Aioria emitía una calidez que le atravesaba la carne y encendía su interior de forma sexual. Sus besos eran lentos y salvajes, dándose tiempo de saborearlo, disfrutaba del contacto, del sabor que tenía su saliva. Instintivamente Aioria quedo encima de él sin dejar de besarlo. Sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas y el cabello. No era la misma sensación que Afrodita le hizo sentir, con él se sintió sumergido, ahogado. Como cuando entra agua por la nariz y crees hundirte en el mar.

Aoria era un volcán, su lava estaba calentando su sangre. Abrió las piernas para que el león pudiera acomodarse. Las armaduras estorbaban pero ninguno de los dos las apartó. Sólo se tiraron a las baldosas a darse besos bajo las estrellas. Nadie los vio, salvo la noche.

Se separaban sólo para tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos y pensar. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Besar no era delito. Aioria besaba desde que tenía siete años, su primer beso se lo dio Shura, eso porque tenía curiosidad ya que vio a una pareja besarse en Rodorio y no dejaba de joder con lo mismo, hasta que Shura exasperado lo besó. Luego besó a Marin y esos fueron los besos más hermosos que ha tenido. Pero besar era algo tan cotidiano y natural para él, que besaba a Milo, a Shaka, a Shaka más, porque según él le enseñaría distintos tipo de besos para complacer a Marin. Sospechó que Shaka mentía porque los besos siempre eran los mismos, llenos de sabor a menta y té de limón. Con Milo eran bromas, juegos de hombres, a ver quién no se excitaba, quien besaba mejor.

― Aioria… ¿qué hora es?― preguntó Camus agitado. La piel de su rostro estaba colorada. La temperatura de su cuerpo se había incrementado y el calor que sentía no era normal.

La muñequera de la armadura se abrió un pequeño compartimiento del cual salió un reloj analógico con la figura de un león al fondo.

― Las once y media.

Habían pasado casi una hora besándose y acariciándose superficialmente en las partes donde no cubría la armadura. Aioria se repuso y ayudó a Camus a ponerse de pie. Ambos avergonzados y con sonrisas estúpidas se miraron.

― Tengo media hora para admirar el Santuario y lo que hay alrededor― dijo con resignación Camus.

― No lo creo― fue la triste respuesta de Leo― tenemos que estar a las doce en la bóveda bajo Star Hill.

Camus iba a reprochar algo pero el sonido metálico de las demás armaduras doradas lo hicieron callar. Unos minutos más en el suelo y los hubieran descubierto revolcándose a besos. Los restantes caballeros, excepto Afrodita, subían las escaleras de Acuario. Aioria parecía que también había pensado lo mismo que Camus porque suspiró aliviado. Uno por uno hizo una reverencia y sin decir una palabra pasaron por la onceava casa. Camus se sintió como portero de una empresa al que los empleados dan las buenas noches. Aioros y Milo fueron los únicos que se detuvieron a preguntar su estado, ambos manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Aioros estaba más preocupado por su hermano, era evidente. Milo preguntaba si había comido, si había dormido bien. Estaba consternado pero tampoco podía opinar mucho.

Caminaron a la salida. Camus observó por última vez en varios días el templo frío del aguador. La escarcha en las paredes y sus leves gotitas que caía provocando sonidos huecos que a veces no lo dejaban dormir. El piso se había convertido en una pista de hielo. El techo donde había una hermosa pintura de Gaminides.

Luego cambió su mirada a las escaleras que daban a Piscis. Vio las siluetas doradas iluminadas por la luna, todas en orden, en protocolo.

Era una procesión.

No había forma de no verlo así. Los siguió sin muchas ganas. Por un momento pensó en congelarlos a todos y tomar a Aioria de la mano y salir corriendo. Sus pensamientos no lo sacaron fuera de la realidad y Milo estuvo a punto de tocarlo, iba a dar un leve golpe en la espalda, pero Aioria se dio cuenta y lo detuvo.

― No te separes de mí, es peligroso dejarte solo― como guarda espaldas, Aioria trabajaba bien.

― Disculpa… no era, yo lo olvide― dijo Milo, su mirada se clavó al suelo y subió de prisa las escaleras a Piscis para alcanzar a los otros.

Aioros caminaba junto a su hermano, como supervisando su trabajo. Después le diría a Shion que su hermano era un gran guerrero que cumplía las órdenes al pie de la letra. Si supiera que su hermano ya nada más iba a cumplir a sus caprichos, no estaría tan feliz. Aún tenía el sabor de sus besos y el aroma de sus cabellos en sus manos.

― Camus, gracias― dijo de pronto Aioros cuando cruzaban la sala del Patriarca quien los conduciría a Star Hill con ayuda de Mu.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó el pelirrojo.

― Sé que esta misión no es fácil y que pudimos ser cualquiera. Ellos no lo ven así, sólo están molestos y cansados. Viven cosas que no comprenden. Sin embargo, yo creo que eres afortunado― Aioros siempre le pareció un tipo excéntrico y fuera de tiempo, de espacio, de onda como se dice― eres muy valiente. Ten la seguridad que mi hermano cuidará bien de ti. Regresaras con bien.

Recordaba a Aioros como la mamá de la familia extraña que formaron cuando la mayoría de ellos eran niños. Preparaba la comida, zurcía la ropa, peleaba con Saga por los tiempos compartidos con ellos, pero sobre todo porque fue el único que tomó en serio sus problemas de adaptación con el Sol y los niños. Aioros abogó por el con Shion para un tratamiento, dermatológico y mental. Aioros cuidaba a todos porque era la mamá. No era extraño que estuviera ahí, sonriendo como si nada malo sucediera.

Agradeció de forma elegante, después desapareció, dejándolo a solas con Aioria. Antes de cruzar el pasillo de la sala patriarcal. Aioria lo besó rápido y profundo. Depositando en ese acto el valor del león, la fuera del sol, el coraje del fuego y pudiera enfrentarse a lo que vendría.

 _Continuará…_

 **-o-**

 _ **Al ser mi último fic me está gustando a mí como queda. Gracias**_


	3. Alcyone y la Rueda Zodiacal

**Este capítulo es introductorio y breve, a decir verdad es más ciencia ficción y fantasía que otra cosa, pero quería soltar un poco o mucho el sufrimiento de Camus y como o que sucedía con los demás caballeros. Sobre todo con Milo que probablemente muchas son fans.  
Advertencias: **_Angustia x 100_

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Alcyone y la Rueda Zodiacal**

Cruzó el umbral de aquella sala bajo Star Hill, la cual fue construida desde el Hipermito. Desde que los dioses habitaban la Tierra, cuando las leyendas se escribían, cuando el Universo seguía siendo el guía y padre de toda la vida, cuando las estrellas aceptaron ser las guardianas de la humanidad.

Cada uno tomó su posición sobre la rueda zodiacal dibujada con finas líneas de oro sobre el suelo. Su brillo incrementó cuando Mu puso el primer pie dentro. La luz intensa hizo resonar las armaduras. Uno a uno tomó lugar de forma ceremoniosa y fúnebre. Aioria no apartó la vista de Camus una vez que se acomodó sobre el aguador. Afrodita sonrió de forma cómplice. Hubo silencio y suspiros. Death Mask miraba curioso la figura del cangrejo sobre los puntos que representaban las estrellas de la constelación. Su brillo era tan intenso que podía confundirlas con las mismas constelaciones. En cada palpitar de las armaduras, un cosquilleó entre su piel y la carne los hizo estremecer. Saga fue el único en preguntar pero nadie le dijo nada.

De las figuras sobre el suelo comenzaron a salir pequeños cables similares a gusanos que conectaron las armaduras. De esta forma se inyectaban en las venas de sus portadores. Cada uno soportó el dolor, era una especie de magia vudú que los lastimaba hasta las entrañas. Camus fue el único que no se quejó, la experiencia previa lo hizo fuerte. Incluso Afrodita cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras un delgado hilo rojo salía por su nariz.

― Es la conexión cósmica― escucharon a Shion ― sólo que ahora es de manera consiente. Pasará en unos minutos.

― ¿Con que objetivo?― preguntó de nuevo Saga

― Información. Cierren los ojos y respiren profundo. Lo sentirán.

Sin muchas ganas, Saga cerró sus ojos, los demás lo imitaron con la esperanza de sentirse mejor. Camus observó con fijeza el centro de la rueda donde símbolos desconocidos comenzaron a girar en contra de las manecillas del reloj. Quiso adivinar qué significado tenían. Eran símbolos entre celtas, alquímicos, sumerios y hebreos. Por su mente llegó la pablara "Conocimiento" Los símbolos comenzaron a tener sentido y pronunciación. Sus labios y su voz sonaron involuntariamente, dejó escapar sonidos melodiosos y acústicos.

El dolor cesó.

― Gracias, Camus― dijo Shion con los ojos llenos de lágrimas― no me gusta verlos sufrir.

El pelirrojo no entendió que hizo para que le agradecieran de aquella manera. Sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados, sólo Aioria y Afrodita mantuvieron una sonrisa.

La luz no dejo de brillar mientras los símbolos giraban. El centro se partió a la mitad y de él salió una luz blanca, intensa y cegadora. Todo se cubrió de un lienzo claro donde ningún otro color cabía, ni siquiera el dorado de las armaduras. La mente de Camus se quedó en el mismo estado. La temperatura subió estrepitosamente generando un ambiente de 40°. Las armaduras comenzaron a ser asadores. Curiosamente no le afecto el calor ya que su cuerpo emitía una temperatura baja natural lo que le permitía siempre tratar con el hielo, las ventiscas, los diamantes.

Lo último que escucharon antes que la luz los cegara y disparará un rayo al techo dejándolos inconscientes a causa de la energía liberada, fue la de la voz de Shion. Dijo algo en lengua desconocida que les erizó la piel antes de caer. Fue una maldición, un embrujo, quizá el secreto de la vida eterna.

Camus odió más ese ritual. Malditas estrellas, malditas luces, malditas eras Eclípticas.

Quedaron sin sentido sobre la rueda zodiacal por tres días. Simulando cadáveres, adoptando la forma y posición de sus astros. Los puntos que representaban las estrellas de sus constelaciones, pulsaban sobre sus cuerpos inertes. Aioria y Camus fueron los únicos que quedaron de pie, inconscientes, maniquíes, muertos vivientes. A ratos alguno de los jóvenes convulsionaba al sentir la sinergia de las estrellas en su alma. Shion miró el techo. Un carrusel estelar se formó y giraba sobre el espacio. Antes que soltara en llanto, cerró la puerta después de salir. Como si quisiera esconder un monstruo peligroso, quiso ocultar la escena del crimen y sus pecados.

No quiso contemplar la visión astral. Mientras subía las escalaras a su despacho en Star Hill pensaba en que no valía la pena presenciar el espectáculo. Para otros era un evento majestuoso, como la lluvia de estrellas, las auroras boreales, el paso de un cometa… Para Shion sólo era morbo, un acto aterrador y que sólo un sadista disfrutaría. Porque le dolía verlos de la misma forma que ver como colisiona un planeta lleno de vida, la explosión de una estrella gigante, el hoyo negro absorbiendo las respiraciones de cada uno… y aunque ellos dominasen cada evento cósmico, seguían siendo humanos, sus niños, los guardianes de la Tierra.

No quería escuchar los gritos de Saga a mitad de la madrugada, como Milo recibía su mismo ataque una y otra vez, mucho menos ver llorar a Mu porque no soporta ver como matan a la gente de Hamal, la estrella más brillante de Aries. A su vez la Noche Galáctica los recibiría. Se encontrarían desnudos, cubiertos por las estrellas de sus constelaciones y la luz de la estrella más brillante. Atacados por sus propias técnicas como desafío y humildad.

Además, ver a Camus y Aioria lucir como zombies era tétrico y desalentador. En cualquier momento Camus abriría los ojos, empezaría a gritar desesperadamente porque su mente no comprendería lo que vio durante el trance. Aioria despertaría a causa de esa emoción porque las estrellas de Acuario se conectarían a las de Leo y en Regulus todos estarían llamando a Aioria para quede despierte.

Y como fue establecido desde las épocas míticas, Leo conduciría a Acuario al exilió zodiacal. En una habitación o celda más apartada, mucho más sumergida bajo tierra, en el bajo mundo que se pensaría va al Hades.

Luego los restantes signos, despertarían confundidos, heridos, buscarían respuestas y quizá tendrían resaca. Confiaba en Doko, él tenía que regresarlos.

/

Milo despertó boca abajo en el salón. Sus manos seguían sobre las pinzas del escorpión y sus piernas tenían el veneno del aguijón. Sintió la sangre seca en su rostro. La vista nublada y un mareo intenso similar a la cruda del alcohol. Con dificultad se incorporó. Una vez de pie, observó algunos de sus compañeros aún en el suelo. Semejantes cadáveres, carne del matadero. Sólo Mu, Shaka y Doko estaban de pie. No hubo rastro de Aioria ni Camus. Ambos sitios en la rueda zodiacal estaban vacíos.

No pudo hablar a causa de la resequedad en su garganta y la sangre seca en sus labios. A su lado izquierdo, Aioros era el único que estaba acostado boca arriba. Sus labios semi abiertos, las alas extendidas cual vuelo de un ángel. A pesar de su inconciencia sus ojos no fueron cerrados, miraban el techo, observando un punto en la nada. Si no fuera por el vaivén de su pecho creería estaba muerto. Caminó con dificultad hasta el umbral por donde entraron.

Shaka posó una mano en su hombro. Mu sonrió y Doko dio indicaciones de esperar a los demás.

― ¿Dónde está Camus?― preguntó en un susurró― ¿qué pasó?

― No lo sé― respondió Doko débilmente― debieron despertar antes e irse.

A juzgar por sus semblantes, comprendió que ellos al igual que él debieron sufrir sus propios ataques. Mu tenía ojeras y Shaka tosía constantemente.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?― Milo se pasó la mano derecha tras el cuello, sintió una contusión.

― Al parecer, tres días― Doko estaba tranquilo, explicaba con calma y parecía saber más que los demás. A pesar que Shion explicó la mayoría de lo que sucedería, estaban incrédulos por los hechos― camina con cuidado, Milo, tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Lo sabía de sobra, sintió los efectos de su propio ataque. Pensó en Camus y de sólo pensar que estaba con el insoportable de Aioria, se le revolvió el estómago. Doko debía saber dónde estaban, no lo diría, parecía un secreto de estado.

Después de media hora, Afrodita abrió los ojos y tambaleando llegó hasta donde ellos. "Me pesa la armadura y los ojos arden" dijo por lo bajo. Los siguientes en despertar fueron Death Mask y Shura quienes arrastraban los pies y el segundo ayudo al primero a no tropezar antes de llegar a la entrada. Aldebarán trastabilló al dar dos pasos antes de encontrar la mano de Mu. Saga abrió los ojos, fue el único que quedaba con voz clara y pidió que trajeran a su hermano. Su cuerpo temblaba. Todos observaron incrédulos. Como nadie lo escuchó cayó de rodillas sin dejar de llorar. Doko se acercó, Milo no pudo escuchar que fue lo que dijo. Enseguida Saga se levantó y se frotó las manos. "No lo entenderías" fue lo único que escuchó decir al geminiano. Finalmente, Aioros con paso torpe y pausado llegó a los otros. Las alas de la armadura se arrastraban así como sus brazos.

― ¿Dónde está mi hermano?― preguntó, su voz fue rasposa y lenta. También fue ignorado como Saga.

― Vámonos― se limitó a decir Doko.

― ¡No!― Milo sacó fuerzas aún con el dolor en las articulaciones― No puede sólo decir vámonos… ¿Dónde está Camus y Aioria?

― A mí no me corresponde explicar lo que sucedió. ― respondió el viejo maestro de mala manera― Porque ni siquiera yo entiendo. Shion tiene las respuestas…

― ¡No quiero respuestas!, quiero saber dónde está mi amigo― Milo comenzó a ser impertinente de la misma forma cuando se alcoholizaba; Camus y Shura tenían que tranquilizarlo.

―Me dosificas el tonó muchachito, si no quieres que te reviente la boca ― fue la cruda respuesta de Doko.

Aioros se interpuso entre el maestro y el escorpio. La tensión estaba demasiado alta. Doko se dio la vuelta y fue el primero en marcharse.

― No hagas escenas, no ahora, Milo. De verdad― Aioros colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio y lo miró― también quiero saber dónde está mi hermano. Ten calma.

― ¿Calma? ¡Tú no viste a Camus antes de entrar aquí! Estaba aterrado. ¡Un terror indescriptible que nadie ha vivido porque nadie ha estado en sus zapatos!

― Te recuerdo que yo y Aioria sabemos de esto ― interrumpió Afrodita―Así que relájate. Deberías estar preocupado por ti. Tienes heridas.

― ¡No te metas!― exclamó furioso.

Afrodita no estaba de humor para discutir, sentía su sangre pesada a pesar de haber sanado tras los ataques de sus propias rosas.

― Pues vete al infierno, imbécil― fue su respuesta y se marchó.

― ¡Tú no entiendes! Ni tú ni Aioria, ni nadie. Esto para él fue un homicidio. ¡Nosotros lo matamos!

― No seas idiota. Nadie ha matado a nadie― interrumpió Shaka― Camus está bien, él único que está mal eres tú.

― Que importa. A comparación de lo que debe sufrir Camus esto no es nada. El vivirá esto una y otra vez.

Shura, Death Mask no quisieron escuchar y se adelantaron con el Patriarca a paso lento y cuidadoso. Susurrando algo sobre la necedad del escorpión y el destino de Camus. Saga no quiso escuchar el drama, necesitaba con urgencia ver a su hermano menor y se fue. Aioros fue el único que se quedó con él hasta el final para tranquilizarlo. Después de todo él tampoco sabía dónde estaba su hermano. Caminaron desganados atrás de Mu y Aldebarán.

/

Recuperó el conocimiento en medio de un quirófano. Supo que era un quirófano por las luces cegadoras en el techo, la mesa de metal frío en la que estaba acostado y olía a alcohol. No pudo mover su cuerpo, las extremidades estaban atadas con grilletes. Se miró desnudo. Su piel pálida tenía residuos de escarcha y su cabello rojo estaba húmedo. Tenía la sensación del dolor después de la anestesia. Su piel ardía, pudo percibir que sus huesos fueron congelados y la carne molida a golpes. No quiso saber los detalles. A su alrededor no había más que luz, y más luz. No distinguió paredes, puertas. Estaba en medio de una sala extraña donde sobraban los muebles. Intento hablar pero fue como si tuviera una parálisis del sueño, sólo su mente funcionaba.

No existían sonidos que le indicaran que no estaba solo. La luz se filtraba por sus poros y derretía la escarcha. Su mente generó miles de preguntas que al mismo tiempo se respondió así mismo, como si en su interior se guardaran los secretos.

En aquel cuarto no pasaba el tiempo ni el clima, era un espacio suspendido en Alcyone. Estaba dentro de la estrella central de la galaxia como aseguró Shion y de acuerdo a sus advertencias, él había sido sometido a diversas operaciones. Aunque se sentía bastante en paz a pesar de no saber que sucedió durante su letargo. Intentó moverse pero fue imposible, su cuerpo no respondía. Se mantuvo en ese estado durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que deseó que se abrieran los grilletes y paso. Los grilletes se abrieron al acto y Camus finalmente se incorporó. El entornó era agobiante, no había salida ni entrada o alguna ventana, sólo la mesa y la gran lámpara. Así que decidió probar con la misma técnica que le ayudó a liberarse de los grilletes, imaginó una puerta y un pasillo que lo condujera con los causantes de su situación. Al parecer ese espacio funcionaba con la creación mental, pues una puerta se abrió ante él con el pasillo que deba a otra puerta mayor cubierta de símbolos que ya no le eran ajenos.

Caminó por el pasillo metálico sin cubrir su desnudes. El pudor y la virtud no existían. Atravesó la puerta como lo haría un rey que se asoma al balcón a saludar a sus súbditos. Al cruzar, encontró una mesa de cristal con hologramas sobre la misma. Alrededor personajes luminosos, pequeños, grandes, de diferentes características inimaginables dirigían sus manos a los hologramas. Ninguno pareció notar la presencia de Camus.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta encontrar un sitio vacío, tomó asiento y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa. En ese momento una esfera holográfica salió de la mesa para quedar sobre las pantallas imaginarias. Los seres detuvieron su trabajo. La esfera lanzó un par de rayos que atravesaron los ojos de Camus. La información traspasaba su cerebro, su cuerpo mientras convulsionaba. Los seres observaban atentos y cuidadosos. Luego de unos minutos, Camus entró en trance y caminó fuera de la habitación hasta una ventana que daba al espacio.

La única protección era una pequeña barda plateada de la cual se sostenía. Camus la hizo desaparecer, su trance lo obligó a salir, a fundirse con el vacío. Sus cabellos rojos crecieron de forma violenta formando una espiral o serpiente. Su corazón llamó a la armadura de Acuario pero nunca llegó, en su lugar llegaron tres hombres enormes, con armaduras de hielo y piel azulada detuvieron su caída. Sus armaduras eran similares a la de Camus pero todos llevaban la vasija del aguador en la espalda.

"Aquiariis…" pensó Camus y les sonrió.

"No debería estar aquí, señor. ¿Por qué le han dejado llegar aquí" Dijo uno de los hombres. Sus voces caían en su cabeza, la comunicación telepática se activó en su pequeño ser. "No nos dimos cuenta de su presencia hasta que abrió una ventana al espacio" respondió un pequeño ser con una túnica gris. "Aprendió rápido el funcionamiento de esta dimensión"

Camus cerró los ojos sintió una paz profunda que nunca había sentido y suspiro. El soldado lo llevó en sus brazos a otra habitación. "No juzgue al consejo, ustedes tampoco notaron su huida" dijo al voz de una mujer bajo una túnica azul.

Abrió los ojos cuando entraron a una habitación azulada. Parecía estar bajo el mar o bajo una tormenta de nieve. Una cama blanca y la habitación vacía fueron lo único que lo recibió.

"Aquí descansara, señor, mientras pasan los efectos la "Decodificación" Cuando se encuentre mejor, el Rey de Aquarii vendrá a verle" La voz de aquel soldado retumbó en su corazón, acarició su mejilla fría y sonrió. "Me duele…" pensó Camus y enseguida tres fieras gigantes, de melenas grandes y dientes afilados entraron. Hicieron una reverencia y pidieron sanar al "Señor". Por alguna razón Camus no les temió, eran imponentes, grandes y feroces, como Aioria. En sus ojos verdes lo vio. Extendió sus manos, quería tocarlos. Uno de ellos se acercó con los ojos cerrados. Acarició sus melenas leoninas y aspiró el suave aroma del sol en su pelaje. "Aioria… ¿está aquí?" preguntó con los ojos cerrados. La temperatura de la habitación bajo, pero nadie se inmutó. "No, Nuestro Avatar no está aquí, él continua en la Tierra, cuidando de su cuerpo físico, Señor" dijo uno de ellos. "Que mal" Camus entristeció y aquel acto fue una mala señal. Enseguida los enormes leones comenzaron a emanar una cálida luz verde de sus garras que cubrió a Camus. "Su dolor se detendrá…" Así fue, dejo de dolerle el cuerpo, la mente, los ojos y el corazón. Su cuerpo se sintió liviano y cayó en un sueño profundo. Un sueño dentro de otro sueño y otro. Por cada sueño subía un nivel dimensional. En el último ya no era él.

Era un precioso copo de nieve. Su estado de conciencia más puro, más noble. Su alma nacida de la constelación de Acuario para representarla en la Tierra por mandato divino de la creación. Athena tenía razón, ella sólo tomó las constelaciones prestadas para defender el mundo. Sin embargo, Camus pertenecía a otro espacio, a otro tiempo, aun lugar alejado e inimaginable como todos sus compañeros. Encontrarse siendo un perfecto copo de nieve luminoso que atravesaba paredes, puertas, conciencias y seres, le dio la capacidad de comprender a que estaba jugando el destino.

Convertirse en algo tan puro y pequeño le causaba dolor a su cuerpo físico, porque no sentía los cambios energéticos, las transmutaciones de su energía, los estados alterados de conciencia. Mientras experimentaba la más sublime de los estados de vida, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se sometía a torturas interminables. Su alma cambiaba de forma y se unía con el Gran Espíritu.

El Gran Espiritu, El Gran Arquitecto, la Fuente creadora le dijo lo que tenía que hacer, le ordenó lo que había que transmitir mientras ese pequeño copo de nieve que se convirtió pasaba a ser sólo una mota de polvo brillante que se difuminaba con algo más grande. Su alma regresó al origen, al Todo y era por eso que el cuerpo de Camus no resistiría por mucho tiempo. A no ser por la sanación natural de Leo.

/

Aioria tomaba la mano de Camus, dándole paz con su cosmo. El cuerpo de Camus bajo de temperatura y sus ojos abiertos mostraban el universo, eran una ventana aterradora del vacío profundo y oscuro. Lo abrazó para subir su temperatura. Lo besó en los labios, acarició su cuerpo para profundizar su cosmo y calentarlo.

― No mueras, Camus, por favor. No me lo perdonaré jamás― las lágrimas de Aioria se evaporaban al caer.

Su calor era fuerte que mantenía la respiración de Camus, sin él, el Acuario ya estaría muerto. Lleva así desde hace tres días, intentando mantenerlo con vida, estable y cuidando su cuerpo que a ratos convulsionaba de él salían pequeñas bolas de nieve, suaves y caprichosas. "No mueras Camus" repetía Aioria siempre que lo veía vomitar agua fría o sus ojos derramaban pequeños diamantes. ¿Cómo puede producir Camus tanto frío y tanto dolor al mismo tiempo? Se preguntaba. Sin embargo, su fuerza, su calor y el coraje del León no le permitiría fallar esta misión. Cuidaría a Camus pese a que la mayoría del mundo lo quisiera ver muerto, porque era su polaridad.

Eres el contrario.

Durante los siguientes días, mantuvo estable a Camus, como su enfermera personal, la calefacción, un cardiograma y por su puesto el oxígeno, porque hubo momentos que el corazón de Camus se detenía o se congelaba, no lo sabía. Aioria tenía que abrazarlo y pasar su propio aliento por su boca para recuperarlo. Después el cuerpo inerte de Camus respondía escupiendo hielo y un líquido verdoso.

Algunas noches se deprimía por el estado de su amigo y la indiferencia de los demás hacía él, podía sentir sus cosmos angustiados por Aioria pero hacia Camus no había nada que sentir, desear o asimilar.

Se sentía prisionero, acusado y compasivo cada que su hermano dejaba la comida fuera de la puerta. Y es que tenía que permanecer entero y bien alimentado. Igual que un perro guardián y fie con su dueño moribundo.

"No mueras Camus" se repetía en medio del silencio, la oscuridad y los atardeceres. Pensaba en como otros caballeros pudieron resistir ante esta misión. Imaginó al anterior caballero de Piscis convaleciente sobre la misma cama y el caballero de virgo de la generación de hace 25,000 años, luchando para que su compañero no muriera. Pensó en que harían Afrodita y Shaka en esa situación y lo pensaba más para entretenerse y no frustrarse. Ambos cruzaban palabras corteses pero no entablaban amistad, justo como él y Camus. Además Shaka siendo un signo de tierra y Afrodita de agua, le iba a destrozar todas sus ilusiones y sueños que, Afrodita guardaba para sí, para ser feliz. Probablemente con la mentalidad centrada de Shaka y su determinación saldrían mejor parados que ellos, porque además Afrodita era encantador, lo reconocía.

Echaba miradas esporádicas a Camus que continuaba con los ojos abiertos y respiraba despacio. Él descansaba en una silla mientras intentaba descifrar que cosas tan terribles podía vivir como para que él tuviera que vigilarlo.

"No mueras Camus"

 **-o-**

 **Agradezco a quienes han pasado a leer esta historia, aunque no hayan comentado nada porque no es un Milo x Camus o quizá porque me caga Camus pero hice un mejor trabajo. Vamos bien con la despedida.**


	4. La conciencia

**Ya me había tardado en actualizar y como ya a quedando, aunque este capítulo sí creo está fumando, disculpen lo escribí a las 11:00pm antes de dormir y como he estado ocupada pues casi no tengo tiempo, así que le robo horas a la noche.**

 **Sé que dije que ya estaba en mi despedida, pero saben, me secuestraron en otro fandom … a veces les escribo… al final no pude escapar al 100% como planeaba.**

 **Como sea, terminaré este bello fic que tiene cosas bien fumadas y locas. El siguiente capítulo será el final y con él… pues un ciclo, no sé si vuelva a escribir fics de Saint Seiya ya mejor no digo que no porque si no ya andaré de regreso en los cumpleaños o eventos y regalos a gente bella del fandom.**

 **Gracias!**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **La conciencia**

Aunque no sintiera su cuerpo, experimentaba dolores agonizantes. Su alma fue lacerada por pequeños alfileres, espadas, cuchillos, rebanaban pedacitos de él que intentaba no perder. No se explicaba porque el dolor era tan físico y real en un estado letárgico. Las sanaciones de Aioria llegaban cálidas y llenas de energía, pero no disminuía su dolor por completo. Tampoco entendía porque nadie más lo ayudaba. Veía sus cuerpos energéticos en aquella cama y los señores de Aquiari y Regulus observando compasivos.

Daba pena.

El vértigo lo hacía querer deshacerse de toda la materia o sustancia de la que estaba compuesta su esfera blanca. Sensaciones de vómito y gases lo invadían. ¿Cuándo se detendría?

Algunas veces en medio del dolor y desesperanza en aquella habitación azul escuchaba la voz de Aioria. Palabras de aliento y esperanza le daban fuerza. Nunca creyó que Aioria fuera su pilar, sostener su alma. Quería transmitirle alguna emoción pero no podía, el dolor no le permitía ni siquiera disparar un poco de agradecimiento a su pobre alma que seguía recibiendo disparos, cortes, desesperanza.

¿Por qué? Escuchó a uno de los seres azules que lo llamaban "Señor/Rey de Acuario" Que ese proceso tenía que suceder para que se limpiara toda su alma, los cuerpos energéticos, el cosmo que adquirió una vez que portó la armadura de Acuario. Una limpieza profunda, a conciencia y grados almicos que sólo Shion podía entender.

Afortunadamente ni sus enemigos, sus alumnos y los amigos podían verlo en ese estado de degradación. Sólo Leo, pero él estaba de su parte.

Aceptó con sumisión aquella purificación que más sabía a tortura. Dolorosa forma de decirle que apestaba. Al principio pensó que no había nada que limpiar, Camus estaba vacío. Sin remordimientos, esperanzas, anhelos, no había nada en ese envase. El existencialismo se apoderó de él, siendo extranjero en su mismo mundo. Ahora que le pasaban revista, pudo reconocer tantas emociones que creyó desechas.

Se arrepintió de hundir el barco de la madre de Hyoga.

No hubo lágrimas pero sus sentimientos de culpa eran los que lo laceraban así como la indiferencia.

El castigo de Camus, la condena de Acuario.

Se preparó mentalmente para el hecho gracias a las advertencias de Shion, aunque vivirlo ya era diferente. Cada herida liberaba en él un poco de su humanidad. Esperaba que al volver, brillante y nuevo, pudiera componer al menos el trato con sus colegas.

Duele, quema, aniquila.

Con el paso del tiempo ya no esperaba que terminara el dolor, simplemente lo aceptó. Al hacerlo comenzó a disminuir. Era la paradoja de la humildad. Al reconocer un error de no ser humilde el ser humano se vuelve en automático humilde. Así Camus, aceptando con honor y resignación su castigo, disminuyó.

Regresó a su alma postrada en cama. Pudo percibir la diferencia de ser un ser lleno de energía a ser una sustancia sutil como su alma. Al ir recuperando su postura en el astral, los soldados, guardianes de Acuarii le comentaban las siguientes tareas. Ya era momento de cruzar el umbral de la biblioteca de Alcyone y aguantar.

¿Soportaría acaso más dolor?

Sí, fue entrenado como una vestía que brinca aros en el circo.

/

Mientras tanto Aioria limpiaba el cuerpo de Camus con una esponja y sus cabellos. Alimentaba su cuerpo con sueros, inyectados por intravenosa. Revisaba constantemente su pulso, respiración y ritmo cardiaco. Su cuerpo estaba en coma temporal. En sus descansos, dormía poco, siempre estaba alerta por si acaso abría los ojos. Comía ligero, ensaladas, sopas y agua. También atendía las visitas de Milo desde la puerta.

Se acostumbró a ellas cada tercer días, aunque quisiera darle nuevas noticias, siempre eran las mismas. "Aún duerme" Decía Aioria ante la pregunta evidente. ¿Cómo esta Camus?

Aioros por ejemplo, nunca se paró en aquella habitación, ni por curiosidad de saber cómo estaba ni para dar ánimos. Aioros confiaba en su hermano, de él dependía que Camus sobreviviera. Las misiones de cada caballero deben ser respetadas. Por mucho que nos duela o haya peligro de muerte, es el honor y el deber de un caballero. Eso le enseñó Aioros y por eso entendía si no se aparecía.

Milo era otra cosa, testarudo, irreverente y a veces insolente, casi como él. Llegó a pensar que esa amistad hacia Camus era extraña, casi enfermiza. Recuerda que en la infancia pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, lo que les permitió reforzar esa amistad, pero últimamente, Milo era posesivo y hasta envidioso de Camus. Desde el momento que se enteró que él tendría que acompañarlo, el escorpión preparo el veneno en el aguijón listo para dispar a las garras del león.

Trataba de ser lo más comprensivo, darle detalles del estado de Camus pero había veces que lo despachaba. No necesitaba saber intimidades como la forma de dormir o si su cabello estaba maltratado. Comprendió que Milo quizá estaba enamorado del acuario.

Tenía sentido y a su mente abierta eso no era más que un sentimiento. Y Camus debería saberlo un día.

― ¿Está bien?― preguntó Milo por enésima vez en el día.

― Sí… ― respondió cansado el leonino ― entiendo que estés preocupado por él, pero esto no nos va ayudar. ― Desde la pequeña ventana de la puerta, igual que la reja de una celda, veía sus ojos verdes y parte de su nariz― Vienes todos los días, a todas horas.

― Shion dijo que, no había garantía y…

Fue interrumpido abruptamente por el león que pateó la puerta profiriendo una maldición.

― Ni lo pienses… ¡Le prometí que no dejaría que le pasará nada! ¡No soltaría su mano!― Milo se sobresaltó ante la violencia con la que gruñó― No tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado Milo. No es nada fácil.

― Es cierto, no lo sé. Pero eso es porque nadie me explica. Me siento estúpido al no entender claramente lo que pasa ― aferró sus manos a los puerta y rasgó con su uña la madera― Estoy preocupado por él y lo extraño. Ya no conversó con nadie, todo el día pienso en cómo estará. ¿Qué le harán? ¿Le dolerá? ¿Qué sentirá? ― Milo dejó caer sus brazos con cansancio― Pobre Camus, él no esperaba esto. No quería esto. A nadie se le debe obligar algo que no quiere.

Ambos guardaron silencio. El pasillo se sentía frío y húmedo. Adentro debía estar igual o peor porque Camus estaba ahí.

― Le prometí que no lo soltaría ― Aiora habló pausadamente con un nudo en la garganta― Porque, sabes, esto no es una batalla física que se resuelven con la fuerza. Esto es más profundo. Es el alma que está en juego, es la esencia y la constelación. Sí fallaba la misión, la constelación desaparecerá, Milo― los ojos del escorpio se abrieron enormes, sus dientes hicieron un ruido igual al rechinido de un metal― por eso estaba asustado. Sí la constelación moría, el daño sería irreversible para el Sistema Solar y quizá moriremos todos. La responsabilidad de Camus no era sólo ir y recibir, era proteger. ¿Has pensando alguna vez la conexión que existe entre tú y Escorpio? ¿No? Milo no me mires así… es obvio. Cargas con el peso de la constelación y finalmente cuando dominas el cosmos y el poder de la estrella que te rige, creas una conexión. Eres el avatar.

Tenía sentido las palabras de Aioria y el miedo de Camus. ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Quizá no quería preocuparlo de más. Conociendo a Camus, esos sentimientos no eran importantes.

― No sé mucho de eso…― Milo no podía sostener la mirada al guardián de la quinta casa. Estaba avergonzado de su propia ignorancia.― Tal vez no me he dedicado a estudiar como los demás.

― Yo tampoco, sin embargo, cuando el Patriarca me dijo que Leo era la polaridad de Acuario y tenía la obligación de cuidar a Camus, estudie. Entendí muchas otras cosas.

― Entonces, ¿sabes a dónde fue? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Quiénes?

― No son quienes, es más, dudo que tengan cuerpo físico como el nuestro. Ellos crearon a los dioses… ¡¿Entiendes eso?! Seres más poderosos que los dioses que conocemos, más poderosos que todo. Más fuertes que Urano, Gea… más fuertes que la misma Vía Láctea.

― El cosmos― susurró Milo sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

Aioria no respondió. Observó el atardecer. Extrañaba el exterior. Milo se rascó la cabeza, se limitó a decir:

― Yo deseo que este bien… ― dijo Milo jugando con sus manos― dile que, deseo verlo pronto y que… lo quiero.

Aioria intentó sonreír pero no pudo. Su compañero le dio lastima, siempre provocaba esas emociones en él. Milo que siempre altanero, alardeaba de su poder, tenía la facilidad de causar ternura y hasta lastima.

― Lo estará… Ahora debo volver. No puedo separarme mucho de él. Dale saludos a mi hermano, dile que, también estoy bien.

Cerró la pequeña ventana. Milo volvió a quedar solo.

/

Para cuando Camus terminó de ser usado como contenedor sintió su alma pesada, como si fuera un baúl lleno de oro bajo el mar. La presión sobre su energía era tal que no podía moverse aunque la ligereza de su estado le permitiera atravesar paredes.

El proceso no fue tan cruel como se lo imaginó. La biblioteca no eran un millón de libros, si no de luces, estrellas y cables. Cables que entraron por lo que era su boca, las palmas de las manos y la cabeza. Sentía como pasaba el plasma dentro de sus campos energéticos para inyectarse en el alma.

En el campo físico, su cuerpo convulsionó, pudo sentir como brincaba sobre la cama y Aioria pidiendo que resistiera, tratando de calmar su cuerpo. Es que su estado físico se estaba adaptando a el cambio vibracional de su alma. Tenía que depurar de la misma forma, desechar algunas sustancias químicas, orgánicas de su cuerpo. De por si Camus era delgado pues quizá perdería más peso para estar a la par de Shaka.

Resistió el dolor, se mantuvo tranquilo mientras a su inconsciente llegaban imágenes, escenas, numero, códigos que al despertar transcribiría a su consiente.

"Resiste Camus, resiste" la voz de Aioria había inundado su espacio. Los cables sostenían su pequeña y frágil alma mientras desde la parte superior sobre una terraza blanca, seres desconocidos imposibles de describir porque no existen las palabras, observaban atentos.

La prueba de Acuario.

"Se fuerte" seguía escuchando al león con leves sollozos. "Sostengo tu mano, no estás solo"

Una descarga eléctrica hizo que tanto su alma como su cuerpo dieran un brinco y su corazón dejara de latir por doce segundos, doce exactos segundos que Camus no tuvo vida, que su alma se durmió y todas sus vidas pasadas observó.

Supo entonces que su alma no es una simple alma mortal, es el alma de la Constelación, es la esencia pura de Acuarri, representante en la Tierra de ese pueblo. Camus no era de este mundo, tal como lo mencionó Athena. Esa esencia ha rencarnado en la tierra cada 200 años como pacto con la Tierra para protegerla. Cada reencarnación Camus se ha convertido en el guardián de Acuario, sin error, sin cambios, cada 200 exactos años.

Tuvo varios nombres, varias personalidades, cuerpos que siempre estuvieron ligados a la diosa y a la constelación.

Eso era para todos los caballeros. Siempre se han encontrado en las mismas circunstancias. Avatares que representan la paz, la luz y el cosmos.

Suena poético y romántico pero el trasfondo siempre está lleno de sangre y muerte. Desde la era del mito, sus almas firmaron el contrato con Athena o Zeus o quien sabe con quién, para proteger la Tierra.

No estaba arrepentido, porque su alma recordó el motivo. Proteger algo frágil, hacer fuerte a los débiles. Continuar con los planes cósmicos. Ayudarse entre otras especies, otros seres, cualquiera que fuera el plano dimensional.

Los cables comenzaron a dejar su alma y sintió como su cuerpo flotaba en el universo y escuchaba lenguas extrañas que comprendió. Eran indicaciones, fechas, nombres, recomendaciones a seguir. Órdenes y reglas.

En sus manos colocaron un diamante que cuando necesitara guía lo activara en sueños. Todo comenzó a desvanecerse. Oyó la despedida burocrática de los seres de Aquarii que eran sus hermanos y todo se apagó. Sintió una ligereza extraordinaria y una paz impredecible. No quería despertar.

/

Aioria consiguió dormir con la cabeza sobre la cama de Camus una vez que se detuvieron las convulsiones y su corazón regresó a su ritmo normal. El bip del cardiograma comenzó ser estable así como los números en la pantalla.

Lentamente, Camus movió su mano derecha y con sumo cuidado la colocó en los cabellos castaños de Aioria. Este al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aunque Camus no estaba despierto, sabía que había regresado.

Fue inevitable no sentir el cosmos de Camus por todo el santuario que indicaba su regreso. Un frío húmedo rodeó el Santuario y si nevaba significaba que Camus estaría de buen humor. Aioria se levantó y preparó un poco de té, debía esperar a que su compañero despertara completamente, podía quizá tardar un par de días depende la energía que haya perdido. Necesitaba su alma adaptarse de nuevo a su cuerpo y reconocer esa nueva frecuencia con la que vibraba su alma. Por eso su cuerpo reposaba adaptándose a todas esas nuevas sensaciones y al dolor que experimento.

Camus seguía durmiendo con calma pero con los puños cerrados. Quería despertar pero no podía, no estaba listo. Así que Aioria por primera vez en todos esos días, pudo darse el lujo de cerrar los ojos y dormir en paz, Camus estaba a salvo y vivo.

 **-o-**

 **Ya me acerco al final y con mucho gusto porque terminé otro proyecto… sé que este fic ni es popular y lo ignoran porque no hay yaoi okey referencias si pero no hay lo que les gusta y no importa fui feliz escribiendo.**

 **Saludos y gracias por si alguien sigue este fic y los que leen y no comentan y los que si leen y comentan.**

 **GRACIAS!**


	5. Misión

**Finalmente terminé esta madre de fic extraño, esotérico, mágico y musical… musical porque el titulo lo tome de Cosmic Love de The Machine, sorry not sorry.**

 **Con esto me despido del Fandom de Saint Seiya y no sé si sea para siempre pero… al menos si por un tiempo, en lo que dejan de acosarme y joder las del foro… de cualquier manera ya no tengo ideas para este fandom, este fic lo trabaje desde meses atrás y sólo quedaba la edición.**

 **Un gusto y disgusto estar en este fandom extraño, toxico y violento, donde conocí pocas personas hermosas que es con lo que me quedaré siempre con la belleza de esas amistades buenas y honestas. Lo demás puede quedar bien en el sexto de la basura.**

 **Es una pena porque ya nadie escribirá de mi OTP SagaxAioros pero quien sabe, quizá un día amanezca con hartas ganas de darles amor.**

 **Advertencias:** _pues lemon yaoi_

 **-o-**

 **Cosmic Love**

 **Misión**

 _A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

 _I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

Sus parpados pesaban, los abrió lentamente, la luz lastimó sus ojos. Con el cuerpo entumido, creyó que las sabanas eran parte de sus cabellos y su piel porque las sentía pegajosas. El techo tenía hermosos azulejos de tragaluces por donde se filtraban los rayos del sol. Se preguntó dónde estaba. Poco a poco recobró el conocimiento y miró la silla cercana. Aaioria dormía plácidamente, podía escuchar su respiración pausada al compás de su pecho. Su rostro sereno y aún con ese toque infantil que recordaba cuando era niño. No había cambiado absolutamente nada. El mismo cabello y esa paz con la que duermen los leones cuando saben que no hay peligro.

Con el paso de los minutos recuperaba las articulaciones y su cuerpo acartonado comenzó a moverse. Era como una vieja máquina oxidada, necesitaba agua y el frío para apaciguar el calor que Aioria había infringido para mantenerlo con vida. Toda la casa ardía, como si el Sol estuviera sobre la habitación. La cabeza comenzó a doler. Tenía lo que le llaman insolación.

― A-Aio-Aioria― su voz no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo, volvió a llamarlo sin éxito.

Su piel delicada al Sol se agrietaba como suelo erosionado. Necesitaba agua y que la temperatura bajara. Él estaba demasiado débil como para crear una ventisca. Aioria estaba demasiado cansado como para despertar. No podía usar su cosmo porque su energía no estaba completa. Con la seguridad que parte de sus cuerpos astrales y energéticos aun no regresaban a él, debían estar trabajando con ellos antes de volver a su cuerpo.

De las pocas fuerzas que tenía, consiguió moverse hasta que su cuerpo llegó a la orilla. Si caía el golpe sería muy doloroso, pero si no, de cualquier manera el sudor de su cuerpo lo derretiría.

Tras el golpe de un saco de huesos, Aioria despertó. Aturdido por regresar al ahora. Miró la habitación soñolienta y cuando iba a volver a dormir, sintió que tiraban de su pierna. Enseguida dio un brincó y observó un Camus deshidratado tratando de articular palabras. Rápidamente lo devolvió a la cama y abrió una ventana. Corrió por agua y compresas frías que sumergió en una bandeja de agua que estaba tibia. Poco a poco el calor se disolvía tras la ventana y el Sol comenzó a mitigar su calor. Camus dejo de sudar y recuperar su voz.

Su cuerpo ya no sudaba, al contrario, se estaba enfriando de nueva cuenta. Aioria se sintió apenado por no darse cuenta que Camus despertó, por dormir a pierna suelta como si no pasará nada. Pero estaba tranquilo, en paz. Cumplió su promesa. Al ver a su compañero de armas beber cuidadosamente el agua, con la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba no pudo evitar darle un abrazo. Camus no estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano, es más ¿qué era eso? Sin embargo, dejo que Aioria lo volviera a confortar, escuchó su respiración caliente, tranquilizando los latidos de su helado corazón.

Avergonzado, bajó su mirada a las manos que sostenían su bebida. Aioria sonrió ante esa acción y lo tomó de la barbilla para besarlo. Un beso distinto al que le dio en la despedida. Apartó el vaso de sus manos para que no estorbara la cercanía que quería sentir Aioria. Camus detuvo el beso, quería respirar, aun no se acostumbraba a ese calor abrazador del león. Calor desértico, calor de vida y pasión. Así era Leo. Aunque Aioria comenzaba a reconocer ese poder en él mismo.

― Lo siento― respondió Aioria aun recuperando la respiración― si no lo hago, no vas a poder ponerte de píe ni caminar en el Santuario.

Camus relajó su cuerpo y se encogió de hombros. Recargó su cabeza en la almohada. Aioria lo miró con esos ojos felinos que buscan una presa, que asechan al enemigo. Por un momento sus colmillos se afilaron y pensó que lo mordería, en cambio, recibió una dulce lamida en su mejilla.

― ¿Vas a darme parte de tu cosmo?― preguntó Camus dejando que Aioria tocara su delgado cuerpo por debajo de la playera.

Aioria no respondió. También estaba avergonzado porque la realidad era que debía tomar parte de esa energía y conocimiento que se le dio a Camus, lo ayudaría a no llevar esa carga solo. Debían hacerlo juntos como las polaridades que son. Conectados en armonía y perfección siendo distintos, ajenos, completamente discordantes. No respondió, prefirió besarlo y disfrutar de ese acto sublime que en muchas culturas han prohibido. Sentir ese toque profundo de unir el alma, fundir un cuerpo, compartir energía en forma de espiral que llegue hasta allá, de donde venía.

No tuvo más que cerrar los ojos y dejar que el caballero de Leo besará su cuerpo, acariciara torpe y salvaje su piel. Muy distinto a la amabilidad y finura de Afrodita. Instintivamente abrió sus piernas para dar paso al cuerpo pesado y fornido del muchacho bronceado que nadie quiso en un tiempo. No podía creer que sus cabellos castaños recorrieran desde su pecho pálido hasta su abdomen y más abajo. Donde su lengua comenzó a lamer sutilmente su miembro hinchado, listo, palpitante y húmedo. Ni siquiera la incomodidad de un primer dedo en su entrada lo desconcentró, podía sentir el placer recorriendo su ser. Ser cubierto por una luz roja que manaba del fuego de leo y como su propia existencia destilaba un azul claro que se combinó con esa fuerza.

Cuando la quinta casa del zodiaco penetró directamente en la onceava, haciendo que el cielo se abra, que la tierra reciba aquella lluvia de fotones que Camus dejo escapar de sus propios poros. Un segundo dedo lo hizo arquear su espalda; Aioria tocó el punto fijo para hacer que gimiera que se volviera loco. Camus quiso abrir más sus piernas, devorar a Aioria y sentirlo más… una vez que entró en él, conectando sus sentidos. Camus comenzó a ver las luces de nuevo y el polvo estelar cayendo sobre ellos y por todo el Santuario, la Tierra, la vida.

Su signo receptivo/femenino lo convirtió en el recipiente de todo el conocimiento, del placer, de todo el alimento cósmico que necesitaba la humanidad para vivir. Se aferró a la espalda ancha del guardián de la quinta casa mientras sentía como se abría su cuerpo, y Aioria tocaba una y otra vez su punto más sensible. Retrasó el orgasmo porque necesitaba que los dos encontraran ese punto en el infinito para hacer realidad su ritual.

No se reprimieron, dejaron escapar su voz transformada en gritos, gemidos, palabras ardientes con peticiones y el arranque de la pasión. De haber sabido que el sexo era así de placentero, Camus lo hubiera hecho antes, con Milo, Afrodita hasta con Shura que parecía estar enojado los trecientos sesenta y cinco días de la semana.

Ver el rostro vigoroso y extasiado de Aioria le produjo un cosquilleo en el estómago, verlo sonreír esporádicamente lo hizo enredar sus dedos fríos en su mata castaña. ¿Sabrá su hermano mayor sobre esto? ¿Qué pensaría de él, incitando a su pequeño hermano a hacer cosas pervertidas? Después de todo Aioria ya no era un niño a pesar de ser inmaduro e infantil algunas veces. Su cuerpo trabajado por los entrenamientos y el aroma que despedía su sudor le decían que definitivamente maduró.

El movimiento de las caderas de Aioria era acompasado y suave pero al mismo tiempo violento, queriendo entrar más en él cuerpo del pelirrojo. Sin saber que Camus podía sentir su virilidad hasta la garganta de tan fuerte y grueso que era. Lo oyó gemir suavemente y limpiar el sudor en su frente que comenzó a caer en sus ojos.

― Quiero hacerlo todo el día― dijo Aioria entre gemidos.

Camus sonrió y lo abrazó. Le hubiera gustado contestar que sí, que se quedaran otras rondas más haciéndolo, pero se calló. Porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría a la respuesta, por miedo que le tomará la palabra. Porque afuera los esperaban. Por ese entonces ya sabrían que despertó, sería fácil sentir su cosmo.

Se estaba llenando de vida de nuevo, activando las células de su cuerpo otra vez, regenerando los campos energéticos y áuricos a su alrededor. Sintió completamente basto de energía nueva.

Era otro, un nuevo Camus que se entregó al placer entre las enormes garras del león.

/

Milo subió a toda velocidad las escaleras a Sagitario. Se encontró con Aioros a la mitad del camino, llevaba una bolsa con víveres y el rostro pálido.

― Deberías esperar. Regresaron hace unas horas. Déjalo descansar un poco― aconsejó el sagitario― y conociendo a Camus debe estar de mal humor.

― Pero supongo que Aioria está de lo más tranquilo― respondió dolido.

― Sé que él está bien. El Patriarca me ha pedido que les lleve comida. No me quedaré mucho tiempo, sé que deben descansar antes de salir al Santuario.

Sin embargo, la rebeldía escorpiona era una cualidad o defecto que ningún otro signo podía controlar. Aioros vio como ignoró sus palabras y retomó camino hacia la parte superior de las casas.

En Capricornio Shura le hizo la misma observación y se atrevió a amenazarlo si cruzaba su casa, pero a Milo eso no lo intimidó.

― No creo que este de humor― le aseguró cuando cruzó el pasillo de la décima casa― sentí parte de su cosmo entrar a la casa de Acuario y créeme esta hostil como es su costumbre.

― Crees que me importa ― interrumpió ― Conozco a Camus mejor que ustedes, sé cómo lidiar con su mal humor.

Paso de él como si no existiera. Sus pasos eran largos. Le pesaban los pies. Claro que estaba nervioso. Sí Camus estaba de mal humor probablemente lo hacharía enseguida. Una vez puso un pie en la casa de Acuario, se quedó inmóvil. Sin saber qué hacer. Corroboró las palabras de Shura, se sentía el cosmo de Camus, hostil y a la defensiva, como siempre. El frío refrescaba ya que el calor en el Santuario estaría así hasta que pasara el verano. Buscó un sitio donde esperar. Quería verlo primero, que nadie le contara como estaba, necesitaba esperarlo, aún si significaba que debía dejar su puesto por un momento.

La rueda zodiacal comenzó a moverse, lo sintió a media noche. Era una energía mecánica que dio movimiento a todo a su alrededor. Una energía vital como lo era una pila nueva en un aparato eléctrico. Significaba que Aioria y Camus habían salido de la cueva de Star Hill.

La casa de Acuario comenzó a enfriar como lo haría un refrigerador y las paredes se congelaban con un hielo brillante. El techo tenía estalactitas y escarcha. Preparaba la bienvenida a su guardián. El vaho se dibujó frente a él cuando exhaló por un suspiró. El hielo tenía una brillante espectacular, diamante, plata… todo en casa de Acuario era de un valor incalculable. Podía sentir el cosmos de él acercarse. Se puso de pie y esperó verlo cruzar el umbral. Con su bonito cabello rojo ondeando al viento, la armadura brillante y más poderosa.

Pasaron los minutos y nada sucedía, una hora, dos, tres, no había rastro de Camus. Ya habían pasado las tres de la madrugada y decepcionado se dejó caer en una las paredes heladas. Se sintió estúpido, esperarlo como cuando niños, cuando entrenaban y al finalizar se juntaban para comer el almuerzo.

Así que esperó, tal vez quince minutos, media hora o una hora sería suficiente para que cambiara de opinión, después de todo aún no anochecía. Y podía soportar el frío, frotando sus brazos, juntó ambas piernas y apoyó su cabeza en medio de ellas. Se sintió patético, ridículo. Sería mejor volver a Escorpio. Lo único que quería era verlo, así fuera un minuto, poder comprobar que estaba bien y sobre todo si se acordaba de él.

Era impertinente, lo sabía, recién volvió de aquel lugar y él ya estaba con ansias de verlo, de abrazarlo. Escuchar de su voz la aventura y afirmar que estaba vivo. No pedía mucho, sólo saludarlo, saber que estaba entero. Antes de levantarse y volver a casa, un par de pasos lo hicieron levantar la cabeza y observar dos siluetas masculinas que entraban con cautela a la casa de Acuario.

Camus caminaba despacio, lento y cansado. Aioria a su lado parecía un rey que es acompañado de su secretario. ¿Qué le hizo a Camus? Pensó, pero antes de hacer caso a sus impulsos, se levantó tranquilamente. No quiso aparecer frente a ellos, así que se mantuvo oculto tras uno de los pilares. Bajo su cosmo tanto para no ser notado.

Caminaron hasta la pequeña habitación escondida dentro del templo donde Camus tenía su pequeño hogar. No pudo escuchar su conversación, pues era baja y Aioria impedía la vista de un Camus cabizbajo. La puerta se abrió. Aioria hizo una reverencia como si Camus fuese el emperador de todo el santuario. Besó su mano derecha y después su boca. Un beso cortó pero profundo que hizo hervir la sangre de Milo. Quiso acercarse pero algo detuvo sus piernas. Escarcha que dejo atrapado su caminar.

Camus sabía que estaba en su templo. Una vez Aioria se fue, Camus habló con voz fuerte.

― Que impertinente eres― oyó decir del otro lado. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro ― ¿sabes? Es, es la primera vez en días que puedo descansar en mi cama, en mi espacio y tú… Has el favor de regresar a tu templo.

― Quería verte… ― dijo con un tono de súplica al mismo tiempo que el hielo se derretía en sus piernas y pudo asomarse tras el pilar. Se estaban congelados sus articulaciones y los labios. Las manos ya estaban moradas y la piel quemaba― estaba realmente preocupado.

No hubo respuesta.

― Camus, sólo quiero saber que estás bien. Pensé que no despertarías jamás― una vez más Camus no respondió. Observó a Milo como si fuera un fantasma ― Sólo quiero charlar, de cualquier cosa… distraerte, contarte lo que ha pasado en tu ausencia y tal vez… no lo sé ¡Carajo! ¿Es tan difícil? Antes de irte estabas aterrado. Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Sí morías? El miedo a no volver a vernos me quitó el sueño ― Camus lo miró fijamente, su amigo daba pena― por favor.

― Eres un inmaduro. Si el Patriarca se entera que estas aquí… ― Camus espetó entonces. Entró a su pequeña casa, dejó la puerta abierta, a manera de invitación a Milo quien rápidamente entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Milo se tragó lo primero que le llegó a la mente. Camus estaba demacrado, las ojeras se marcaban bajo sus parpados, había bajado de peso y lucia cansado. Su cabello y uñas que tanto cuidaba estaban en mal estado.

― Crees que me importa. Además, ahora eres el Rey.― hizo una reverencia de la misma forma que Aioria antes de irse ― ¿Puedo besar su mano? Gracias, Mi Lord.

― Eres un tonto…― giró sobre sus talones y caminó a la cocina. Milo fue tras él.

Vació agua en una tetera. Sacó tazas de la alacena. Los movimientos eran un poco pausados. El tatuaje del sigilo de acuario en su muñeca derecha ya no era negro, era dorado y tenía un par de variantes. Las venas se fundieron con él.

― ¿Te duele?― Milo señaló el tatuaje

― Ahora ya no tanto, antes ardía… siéntate― invitó a la pequeña mesa que tenía en la cocina. Pese a no haber estado varios días en casa, todo estaba aseado y había flores frescas en un jarrón ― Y no viste los otros, estaba lleno de ellos pero desaparecieron o se quedaron en algún campo energético.

Después de servir el té se quedaron en silencio. Los ojos de Camus estaban extraños, conservaban un brillo peculiar. Podía ver el universo dentro de ellos. ¿En qué cosa se convirtió? Sus manos eran más finas, la piel más blanca y su cosmo parecía haber sido pulido. ¿Pulido? Sí, como se lustran los zapatos, las joyas, las piezas de oro.

― ¿Quieres saber que sucedió? ― preguntó Camus de pronto― Todos quieren saberlo, El Patriarca, Aioros, Saga, Kiki, el señor de la panadería de Rodorio, el perro de la señora de las flores y los pajarracos metiches que cantan en mi ventana todas las mañanas.

― Si no quieres contar nada, lo entenderé. Te dije que sólo quería saber cómo estabas ― colocó su mano áspera y caliente sobre la delicada de Camus quien al contacto la quitó de inmediato― disculpa.

Como explicarle a su amiguito de la infancia que ya no era el mismo. Que no sólo surgió un cambio dentro de él si no por fuera. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de emociones que creyó no tener, sensaciones que el mismo se negó por cerrarse, cual bóveda privada. O como decirle que le gustaba Aioria y quería volver a estar con Afrodita. Que el sexo sí mueve al universo.

― Te lo debo― respondió Camus y movió la cuchara en círculos contrarios a las manecillas del reloj― Fuiste el único que creyó en mí. Incluso El Patriarca dijo que dudaba que hiciera bien mi papel. Gracias― dicho eso, fue él quien colocó su mano fría sobre la de Milo ― Aioria me dijo que fuiste todos los días para conocer mi estado.

Antes de continuar, Milo fue quien retiró la mano con violencia. Recordó el beso en la puerta de madera. Bebió de la taza de té de manzanilla intentando no darle importancia. Aunque sospechaba que debieron pasar cosas estando encerrados, teniendo una conexión tan fuerte como lo era la polaridad entre ellos.

― Nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí en la vida. Ni siquiera Shion estuvo al pendiente como tú.

― B-bueno, somos amigos, desde niños ― respondió Milo sonriente.

― Entonces entenderás que, tengo vergüenza en contar lo que he vivido.

― ¿Tan mal ha sido?― Milo se acercó a su amigo con los ojos abiertos ― ¿qué paso?

Como explicarle que por la transición de agua a viento, tuvo que acostarse con Afrodita. ¿Por qué? Porque para la energía no hay género, no hay límites, para la "Fuente" no existe lo femenino ni lo masculino, sólo la unidad o neutralidad en caso de la totalidad. Un asunto tan complicado que la cabeza de Milo no entendería y no porque fuera torpe, si no que no estaba familiarizado.

Aún tenía los eventos frescos. El beso profundo y largo que le dio Afrodita días atrás, a mitad de la noche justo cuando su constelación pasaba a la de Piscis y era Luna llena. Una serpiente luminosa rodeó sus cuerpos y finalmente se enroscó en Camus. La serie de sensaciones que se produjeron en ese momento aún lo tenían atontado. ¿Eso significaba la transición? Afrodita en nombre de sus antecesores le entregó lo que por muchos años conservaba en el interior de su cosmos. Rompió el sigilo de un pez y se lo tragó. El encuentro fue un devocionario a su persona. Después, Afrodita lo bañó, peinó sus cabellos y lo vistió con una túnica azul que llevaba bordada las estrellas y la constelación de Acuario.

Además tampoco sabía cómo explicarle que Aioria… conectó todo su ser con el suyo para recuperarlo, renovarlo, traerlo de vuelta, para enseñarle el poder de la energía sexual. Las caricias y el ritual del universo dentro de sus cuerpos. El corazón del león fue un diamante. Un festival de fotones viajaba alrededor de ellos. Ya no recuerda mucho pero siempre que estaba a punto de rendirse, Aioria estaba ahí. "No te dejaré caer" Enfrentarse a Aioria fue más que entrenamiento, purificación.

No encontró palabras para detallar las miles de voces en distintos idiomas, que invadieron su cabeza desde hace tiempo. Esa era la parte que más detestaba de todo este "nuevo reinado" Esa conexión con las emociones humanas. Él, que no tenía idea de cómo acomodar las suyas, esto era una burla. Si no hubiera sido por Aioria se habría muerto de desesperación.

El León fue el único ser humano que pudo salvarlo. Fue su ancla y también su guía. Tan extraña la Ley de Polaridad. Mientras Aioria era ególatra y vivaracho, Camus era retraído y callado. Necesitó de ese ego y vivacidad para sobrevivir.

"Júrame que no me vas a dejar allá arriba" Fue la única suplica que Camus dijo en su vida. Las pupilas dilatadas y sus mejillas de un rojo intenso hicieron resaltar sus pecas.

"Jamás, siempre sostendré tu mano. Te daré mi determinación y valor. No puedes fallar. Aquí te esperaremos." Fue imposible no llorar por sus palabras ¿De dónde sacó Aioria tanto coraje? ¿De dónde el sentimentalismo, Camus? ¿A caso la polaridad funcionaba?

Pensó como explicar las palabras de Shaka: "Vas quedarte dormido. Será como una meditación profunda por muchos días. Dejaras de sentir todo en este plano. Creo que será una gran experiencia" Sí creía eso debió ir él.

O como una luz blanca muy intensa le cegó la vista. No sintió su cuerpo caer en el centro de la rueda. Tampoco cuando Aioria lo tomó entre sus brazos para llevarlo al interior de una habitación y depositar su cuerpo en una cama individual. Porque no recuerda nada del viaje o sí vio a alguien. No quería recordar, sólo dormir por muchas horas o quizá días.

Muchos menos le podía decir que al cerrar los ojos podía observar símbolos, lugares, imágenes de seres inimaginables. Shion le pido dibujar o escribir toda la información que llegara de golpe, como los recuerdos y las sensaciones de aromas o sonidos. Camus podía, antes de irse era una biblioteca andante. Podía con esa tarea.

Como explicarle a Milo que en cada vertebra de la columna fueron insertados cables como espadas. Y que los besos se convirtieron en una ofrenda. Que su cuerpo se convirtió en un templo o una computadora que alberga toda la información de la galaxia y debe drenarla poco a poco.

Milo esperó paciente para escuchar el relato.

― Aún no logro organizar mis pensamientos. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que me fui siendo Camus y regrese siendo no sé qué persona.

― Yo te siento igual― observó Milo.

― Tu corazón está confundido. Somos amigos y ahora tengo una gran responsabilidad. Guiar al sistema solar hasta que me muera.

Camus habló con tanta seguridad que Milo no pudo responder. El té se estaba enfriando. Ambos guardaron silencio mirando la ventana. Podían verse las estrellas y algunas brillaban más que otras. Camus señaló un punto que Milo no conocía.

― Algún día, todos volveremos a donde pertenecemos, Milo. Recuerda esto, ninguno pertenece a este mundo, somos seres en misión, pero nuestro verdadero hogar esta allá arriba.

El escorpio sonrió, trató de entender las sabias palabras de su amigo, pero en efecto ya no era el mismo Camus, este tenía una sabiduría ajena, más que antes. No quiso preguntar más, sabía que nada de lo que dijera Camus iba a comprenderlo muy bien, quizá Aioria de buen humor le explicara todo y sobre todo ese beso, más que un beso de amantes fue un beso cómplice, como si se fuera a repetir en otro momento.

― Tengo mucho trabajo de ahora en adelante, Milo. Por favor, no seas impertinente.

Dijo antes de beber su té. Los ojos de Camus eran sin duda el mismo vacío profundo que hay en el universo, brillando con sus nebulosas y hoyos negros. No pudo objetar nada, fue como escuchar un mandato divino y tragó saliva antes de beber el té. Guiar a la humanidad y a la galaxia no sería cosa sencilla y aunque estuvieran todas las constelaciones a su favor, el aguador lo tendría que hacer solo. Es la manda de cada 25,000 años y algún día le tocará a escorpio, aunque no sea Milo quien guie esa procesión. No pudo más que sentir respecto y más afecto por su amigo. Comprometido con su difícil tarea.

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

 _You left me in the dark_

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

 _In the shadow of your heart_

 **FIN**

 **-o-**

 **Gracias por el poco o mucho o casi nada de amor que me dieron. O los fics que nunca, casi, pero a veces comentaban o leían porque simplemente no era parte de su gremio de ships y siempre escribí cosas distintas y no me arrepiento de nada.**

 **Adiós**


End file.
